


Yu-gi-oh! VRAINS Story Excerpts

by FanficFemale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Additional Tags in Author's Note to avoid spoilers, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Mostly Yusaku/Aoi because there isn't enough of it, Multi, My VRAINS story ideas in one place, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sex, Story Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficFemale/pseuds/FanficFemale
Summary: I will start by posting the the 1st chapters of any story ideas I come up with here. Depending on how many people like a certain chapter, I will post the 2nd chapter of that story and so on. I'm doing this as an experiment to see if this helps me work on new stories without feeling pressured into completing one at a time. So think of this as a collection of story samples for now.





	1. The Lost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> If you like a particular story chapter let me know and depending on how popular it is, I might write/post the next chapter of that story sooner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the Knights of Hanoi, Blue Angel is in a coma and can't log out of Link VRAINS. However, this unfortunate situation leads Aoi to discover truths and a power that she had long forgotten along with a hidden past that holds the answers that Playmaker has been searching for. An AU where Aoi is one of the victims of the Lost Incident. For those like me who were disappointed that she wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags: PTSD, Aoi has unhealthy guilt, Aoi has powers, Possessive/Overprotective Yusaku, more tags later on if chapters are added

**A Long Lost Friend Returns**

Zaizen Aoi was terrified. All around her was nothing but darkness and a constant feeling of hopelessness surrounding her. It was like she was trapped in a prison of blackness and loneliness and there was no way to get out of it.

_Is anybody there? …Somebody? …Please someone help me!_

However, there was no answer to Aoi’s cry for help making her realize that she was truly alone in her confinement. Aoi was not a stranger to loneliness and was quite used to being by herself. She would even go as far to say that she was more comfortable being by herself than surrounded by people, yet the loneliness she was feeling now was completely terrifying. She couldn’t explain it, but somehow, she knew that she was trapped in a place that no one could reach her. Feeling the crushing weight of that knowledge, Aoi found herself huddled in a fetal position with tears threatening to fall from her tightly closed eyes.

_Aoi…Aoi…can you hear me?_

Aoi’s eyes snapped open when she heard the voice calling out to her. Aoi slowly uncurled herself and began to look around for the source of the voice.

_Is someone there?! If you are please help me!_

A brief flicker of hope sprouted in Aoi for the voice she just heard to respond back. However, there was no reply for some time causing Aoi to lose hope once more. She began to hug herself as the feeling of isolation reared its ugly head again.

_Don’t worry. I’m still here Aoi._

Aoi was relieved to hear the voice once more. She couldn’t explain it, but she somehow trusted the voice’s words and knew that she was no longer alone. Suddenly she felt a peaceful calming feeling envelope her whole being bringing a small smile to her lips.

_Thank you._

Aoi just knew that the voice was the reason that she was no longer feeling so cold and was more than grateful for its comfort.

_You shouldn’t thank me. I don’t deserve it._

Aoi was surprised to her the utter regret and sorrow coming from the voice. For some reason she didn’t like hearing such negative emotions coming from this person and wanted to comfort them the way they had just done for her.

_Of course I should thank you. It’s because of you that I don’t feel so alone now._

_And that’s why you shouldn’t thank me. If I had never left you in the first place, maybe you wouldn’t have been so lonely all these years._

Aoi’s eyes widened at the implication of those words and curiosity sprouted from her lips.

_We’ve meant before?_

_Yes._

This surprised Aoi since she really hadn’t connected to a lot of people in her life except her brother. Though something about the voice did prick some kind of familiarity in the back of her mind, so Aoi thought that maybe she had met this person before and just didn’t know who it was.

_What’s your name?_

Aoi hoped that if the person will give her a name that she could match it to someone she had crossed paths with before.

_My real name is hard to translate in your language. However, you used to call me Blue Girl._

_Blue Girl?_

Aoi was a bit perplexed by the strange name that seemed better suited for an avatar than an actual person. The voice must have noticed the puzzlement on Aoi’s face and decided to elaborate the reason behind the name.

_My appearance is of a feminine design and I am a blue color. Thus, your child mind came up with the name Blue Girl for me when we first met._

Aoi was more confused than ever. Did this mean that the voice she was speaking to wasn’t even human. And if so, she was sure she would’ve remembered meeting a strange blue female creature before.

_Are you sure we have met before?_

_Yes, we have met before._

Aoi could tell that the voice was very confident that the two met before and she could see no reason why the voice would lie about it. Still, Aoi was a bit confused on why she didn’t remember meeting Blue Girl before.

_Then why don’t I remember you?_

There was a brief pause almost as if a feeling of hesitation filled the air before a response was given.

_Because they took your memory of me away._

Aoi was completely shocked by the news. Could her mind really had been tampered with and if so by who and why? Realizing that Blue Girl may have the answer to these questions, Aoi immediately questioned her.

_Who’s they? Who took my memories from me?_

There was another long pause and Aoi was sure it was because Blue Girl didn’t want to answer the question. However, Aoi was desperate to know who was responsible for messing with her mind.

_Please Blue Girl! Tell me!_

Aoi was afraid that her plea would not be answered when there was still no response, but eventually Blu Girl finally answered.

_SOL Technologies._

Aoi couldn’t believe it. The company her brother worked for was somehow responsible for taking away her memories. Aoi had a very hard time coming to grips with this and tried to make sense of it, but couldn’t.

_T-That c-can’t be…y-you must be mistaken._

_I cannot lie to you Aoi. Even if I wanted to._

Once more Aoi knew that what Blue Girl was saying was no lie. Even if she didn’t want to believe it, she couldn’t deny that it was possible. SOL Technologies was a very powerful company and with technology that could literally take your mind into a virtual world at their disposal who knows what they could do to a person’s mind while in virtual reality. Heck, even right now she was trapped inside her mind because of a strange man and the card he gave her that kept her from logging out of Link VRAINS. So slowly, but surely Aoi was accepting the possibility that SOL Technologies could have done something to her mind. The question that remained was why so she asked.

_Why? …Why would they take my memories from me?_

_Because you knew about things that they wanted to hide._

_What things?_

_About what happened ten years ago._

_Ten years ago?_

_The Lost Incident._

_I don’t understand…what is the Lost Incident?_

_The Hanoi Project._

Aoi was starting to get annoyed by the overly simple answers to her questions until she realized that Blue Girl was doing it on purpose. Since Blue Girl couldn’t lie to her, she was trying to avoid saying as much as possible. Yet, Aoi refused to let Blue Girl continue to avoid her questions any longer.

_Please stop being so vague with me. If my memories were taken from me then I have a right to know the reason why. Please tell me everything._

_I’m afraid to._

Aoi didn’t expect that confession, nor did she expect the worry and uncertainty in Blue Girl’s voice. She was curious to the reason behind Blue Girl’s fear.

_Why?_

_If they find out that you remember…you would be in danger. Both SOL Technologies and the Knights of Hanoi will come after you._

_I see._

Now it made sense to Aoi. Blue Girl was worried about her safety and she had a feeling that her lost memories would in fact put her in more danger than ever before. Whatever secrets she had known before were clearly important if SOL Technologies had put in the effort to get rid of them and tamper with her mind. Who’s to say that once she regained those memories that they wouldn’t just try and take them away again. Just that thought alone sent a chill down Aoi’s spine, yet there was also something else inside of her that still wanted to know the truth. She weighed the options in her head before finally coming to a decision.

_I still want to know._

_Are you sure?_

_I am._

Aoi could’ve swore she heard a defeated sigh come from Blue Girl before she spoke again.

_I still think you would be better off not remembering._

_Even if that is true, they’re still my memories and I want them back._

Aoi waited with batted breath, hoping that Blue Girl wouldn’t deny her request.

_I understand. I will give you back the memories they stole from you._

Aoi was relieved to hear this, but then she wondered how Blue Girl would restore her memories. Just as she was about to ask that very question, Aoi’s mind was suddenly bombarded with memories long forgotten. As more memoires hit Aoi, the more overwhelming they became and soon she found herself on her hands and knees shaking from the intensity of each added memory she received. When the last memory fell into place, Aoi collapsed as her breathing became frantic and irregular. Aoi didn’t know how long it took her to regain control of herself, but when she finally did tears once more threatened to fall from her eyes.

_Aoi…Are you okay?_

Aoi could tell by the soft and concerned tone of Blue Girl’s voice that she already knew the answer to that question. A bitter laugh left Aoi’s mouth as she was trying not to break down in that moment.

_I-I think I should’ve listened to you Blue Girl. I really don’t like a lot of those memories._

_I’m sorry Aoi._

Hearing the regret and sadness in Blue Girl’s voice made Aoi immediately defend her friend.

_Don’t you dare blame yourself, it’s not your fault. I asked for them back. I’ll be fine…I just…just need time to take it all in._

Aoi hoped she sounded much more confident about that than she actually felt, but judging by the strong determination she was sensing from Blue Girl she had succeeded.

_Is there anything I can do to help?_

_Just don’t ever leave me again._

Aoi could feel the warmth flowing even stronger around her and already knew what her friend’s answer was before she even spoke it.

_I won’t._

For the first time in a long while, a true joyful smile formed on Aoi’s lips.

_Thank you, Blue Girl._

_You’re welcome Aoi._

Aoi found that being trapped inside her own mind wasn’t so bad now that Blue Girl was with her. In fact, they were passing the time quite nicely by getting to know each other all over again. Aoi wasn’t sure how long she would be trapped here or if she would ever find freedom from this place, but at least she wasn’t alone anymore.

A blinding light suddenly began piercing through the darkness of her mind and a different kind of warmth that wasn’t coming from Blue Girl surrounded her.

_What’s going on?_

_Aoi, you can log out now!_

_Really?!_

_Yes!_

Aoi was glad to hear this. Even though Blue Girl had made this experience much more bearable, she was eager to return to the real world where she belonged. Aoi soon felt herself out logging out, yet a worried look soon came on her face.

_Will I still be able to communicate with you once I’m back in the real world?_

Aoi feared that she wouldn’t be able to talk with Blue Girl once she was out of the network. She didn’t want to lose the connection that she and Blue Girl had.

_I will keep my promise to you Aoi. I won’t leave you again._

That was all the assurance Aoi needed as a relieved smile formed on her lips before vanishing from the prison that had been her mind.

* * *

 

The sound of her name being called caused Aoi to slowly open her eyes to see the concerned and worried face of her brother.

“Onii-sama,” she muttered in a daze as her awareness was slowly returning.

“Aoi!” Akira cried happily when he saw his sister awake.

Immediately everything came rushing back to Aoi. From receiving the Hanoi card, her duel with Playmaker, being trapped inside her mind, Blue Girl’s return, and her lost memories. For one moment Aoi almost let out a sob when she realized that things could never be the same. She now knew too much and it would cost not only her but her brother greatly.

“Onii-sama, I’m sorry,” whispered Aoi as she tried to hide the amount of pain in her words, knowing that she was apologizing for so much more than her dueling Playmaker.

“It’s fine. You don’t have to say anything. Just rest,” he told her with a smile.

Aoi swallowed the heavy lump in her throat, well aware that things weren’t fine and that she had so much to say to him, but it could wait till later. So, she decided to take her brother’s advice and closed her eyes to rest.

“Thank goodness,” suddenly said Akira.

This made Aoi quickly open her eyes again and saw tears of relief rolling down his face.

“Truly,” he claimed with a joyous smile.

Aoi’s heart broke as she saw just how much her brother’s love for her was shown on his face. It was then that she realized that she couldn’t tell her brother the truth. If he found out about what happened to her ten years ago, it would devastate him. So, with a heavy heart Aoi swore that she would make sure Akira will never know, even if it killed her to keep such a secret from him.

_I’m really sorry Onii-sama._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, yes Blue Girl here is Aqua. And yes this story would have Yusaku/Aoi though their relationship would be filled with challenges.


	2. Our Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku and Aoi have a wonderful life. They are happily married, have twins, and successful careers. Everything was fine until it was all ripped away from them.

**And They Lived Happily Ever After**

The golden rays of the morning sun shone through the open window and shined on the man and woman sleeping together in bed. The bright morning light soon pierced through the woman’s senses before she awoke to a new day. A smile came to the woman’s lips as she realized that the man’s well-toned and muscular arm was still wrapped tightly around her and that his face was close enough to where she could feel his steady breaths tickle the back of her neck. If it was up to the woman she would stay in this position all day, but sadly she knew they couldn’t stay in bed forever. So, the woman managed to shift her body to face the man beside her and with a grin, touched her lips with his for a kiss. It didn’t take long before she felt his lips pressing more against hers and the man’s arms pulling her closer to him. Their kiss lasted for a few more seconds before their lips separated and their eyes connected. The woman looked deeply into those gorgeous green eyes of the man that she loved so much and could see nothing but adoration and affection for her shinning in those eyes.

“Good morning anata,” the woman said in a cheerful voice causing the man to chuckle.

“Good morning to you too kimi,” he replied with a smile as he gently stroked the woman’s check with his hand.

The woman sighed blissfully enjoying her husband’s stroking of her face and found herself tenderly combing her fingers through his multicolored hair. The two quickly found themselves kissing each other once again before losing themselves to desire and passion. When the two lovers were completely spent, they curled up in each other’s arms with huge grins on their faces.

“Do you think we will ever wake up without having sex first thing in the morning,” she said with a small laugh.

“Probably not,” he replied with a smirk.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so either,” she agreed with an amused smile on her lips.

The two shared a laugh at this before they decided it was time to get out of bed and get ready for the day. Once the couple were showered and fully dressed they made their way to the kitchen. The woman immediately began to make breakfast while the man set the table before helping his lover finish cooking breakfast. With the two working together, it didn’t take long before breakfast was ready. As soon as the they were done, the sound of rushed footsteps and childish laughter reached their ears.

“The twins seem quite excited this morning,” the woman remarked with a grin.

“What are the chances that it has to deal with the duel they snuck in this morning as they were getting ready for school?” the man asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

“Oh, I say about as much chance as us having sex every morning,” she teased back.

The man couldn’t help but chuckle at the woman’s response knowing how correct she was. Just then a little boy and girl ran into the kitchen with huge grins on their faces.

“Mommy! Daddy! Guess what?!” the little boy yelled happily.

However, before either adult could ask what, the little girl could not contain her excitement and immediately blurted out their good news.

“We finally did a Link Summon!”

The man and woman were both delighted by the news and couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride over their children’s’ accomplishment. They knew their two six-year-old children were still beginners and to find that they had already performed their first Extra Deck Summon was amazing. Of course, considering who their parents were, it may not be that surprising after all.

“That’s wonderful sweetie!” the woman said happily as she quickly gave her children a cheerful hug.

“At the rate you both are going, you’ll be able to beat us in a duel soon,” the man added as he ruffled his children’s hair in a playful manner.

“No way Daddy! You’re the best duelist ever!” refuted the little girl.

A small blush came to the man’s cheeks as he was still not used to receiving such praise about his skills even after all these years. The woman quickly noticed the man’s blush and grinned. She had accepted a long time ago that her husband would always be the better duelist among them. Even though her skills as a duelist had improved tremendously over the years it was only because she had a husband that continued to push her and himself harder each day to do better than the day before. 

“That’s right sweetie, your Daddy’s the best duelist ever,” she gladly agreed with her daughter, giving the man she loved a proud look.

“And Mommy’s the second-best duelist ever!” added the little boy causing the woman to blush this time.

 “And the best Mommy ever!” happily proclaimed the little girl.

“She’s also the best wife ever," the man replied sending his wife a warm smile making the woman’s face completely red from all the praise she was getting from her family.

Seeing how bashful the woman was caused the man to chuckle as he pulled his wife into his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“You really are the best my angel,” he whispered to her.

This made the woman smile knowing that her husband meant every word of it. Even though she appreciated the flattery, she knew they needed to eat before they continued the rest of the day.

“Okay, as much as I love my family telling me how great I am, it’s breakfast time now,” she announced with a bit of mirth in her voice.

The rest of the family agreed with their matriarch and soon everyone was sitting at the table and having conversations with one another while eating breakfast. By the time they all finished breakfast, it was time for the children to go to school. The twins said their goodbyes to their parents before heading off to school. After their children left, the man and woman began to clean up the kitchen. Once they finished making sure the kitchen was absolutely spotless, the two decided to unwind and relax for a bit. For the two married couple that meant going to the living room and start heavily making out on the couch.

Both husband and wife had their bodies entangled with one another as their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. Moans and groans of pleasure filled the room as the two lovers began to lose themselves to desire once more. They started swiftly ripping off each other’s clothes and their make out session quickly escalated into a making love session instead. Their intimate actions had led the couple from the couch to the floor as their movements became wilder and more passionate. Two hours had passed by the time the two had finished another round of sex. When they noticed how much time had gone by the couple were not surprised since they had grown used to having a lot of sex whenever they started making out with each other, which happened a lot.

“With how much sex we keep having, you’d think we were still a couple of hormonal teenagers,” joked the woman as she snuggled closer to her husband’s naked body.

“Is that a bad thing?” he asked back with a raised brow and an amused smirk causing the woman to giggle.

“Not at all. In fact, I think it is time for another round, don’t you?” she asked her husband with a lustful tone in her voice as she pressed her supple breast more into his bare chest.

The man could already feel himself becoming hard just having his wife’s body so tightly pressed against his and was all too eager to agree to another go around. He then surprised the woman by pushing her onto her back and immediately placing himself on top of her with a huge smirk on his face

“Three reasons why we should continue to have sex with each other as much as possible.,” he began as his voice became more serious.

“One, we both are too horny to stop now or anytime soon,” he proclaimed while counting off the first reason by lifting a finger in the air.

“Two, we have the day off from work today and so we will have the whole house to ourselves until the twins come home from school,” he continued while lifting up a second finger.

“Three, because I love you so much kimi and I never want to stop showing you just how much I do,” he finished with a third finger in the air and a softer tone in his voice.

The woman was moved by that last reason as she could hear just how much her husband loved her in his voice and it caused her own feelings to rise to the surface.

“I love you too anita. And I want to show you just how much I do as well,” she responded in an emotionally strong voice as she placed her arms lovingly around his neck.

Both looked into each other’s eyes and could see the love they had for each other shining through them. No more words needed to be spoken between them and soon their lips along with their bodies joined together in a frenzy of lust and hunger.

By the time their children returned home, the man and woman had removed all traces of their sexual activities from the living room and themselves. As usual their children would greet them and tell them about their day at school before asking their parents to help them with their homework they were given for the day. After their homework was done, the children decided to duel each other again while their parents prepared dinner. Just like with breakfast, the man set the table before helping the woman with the rest of the cooking. When dinner was ready the twins instantly came to the table for dinner and the family once more engaged in pleasant conversation while eating. Once dinner was over the children went off to play while the man and woman cleaned up the kitchen. With the kitchen cleaned, the man and woman headed upstairs to their study. When they entered the study, the man immediately went over to his laptop and began finishing up some of the programing and hacking projects he was currently working on. Meanwhile the woman grabbed her tablet and continued reading the psychology book she began yesterday. The two stayed in the study until it was time for them to put the twins to bed. After the twins were tucked away for the night, there was only one thing left for the man and woman to do before they too went to bed.

The man and woman were on opposites sides of a very spacious room with huge grins on their faces as their duel was nearing its end. They both gave it everything they had, the woman utilizing her Trickstars’ effect damage strategies and the man using his Cyberse deck to perfume amazing counter strategies and plays. It didn’t take long before the man made the finishing move with him being the winner of their duel. The woman was not bothered by losing once more to her husband, especially when she could see the joy on his face every time they dueled. She could remember a time when he only dueled out of necessity and never for fun. Yet now, he allowed himself to enjoy dueling and she was glad that she had been able to help him find the joy in dueling again.

“That was a good duel, you almost had me there for a second,” the man commented with a smile.

“Then you better make sure that you stay on top of your game or else I’ll beat you before you know it,” teased the woman causing the man to chuckle.

He then walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Believe me, I know. You are an amazing duelist and you just get better every time you duel,” he complemented her while gently stroking the green clover tattoo on her cheek with his hand.

The woman was moved by the man’s sincere words about her skills as a duelist. It was moments like this that reminded her just how sensitive her husband could be when he really wanted to.

“You do know that you’re also the best husband in the world, right?” she asked the man with a grin as she hugged her arms around his neck.

A warm feeling erupted in the man from hearing the absolute love and honesty in his wife’s words. No matter how many times she told him how great a husband and father he was, he still sometimes had trouble believing it thanks to those years of dealing with his PTSD. Ever since the Lost Incident happened, he had locked away all of his emotions except for anger and vengeance. He had never let anyone get too close to him and pushed people away in fear of them breaking through the wall he built up to protect himself. Even after he finally learned the truth about the Lost Incident, he had still struggled in allowing his emotions to come out and letting down those walls he built. Yet, somehow this woman had snuck her way in and became the one that saved him from himself. And now fifteen years later, he was her husband and the father of their children, something he never thought he could ever be and it was all thanks to his angel.

“I love you so much Blue Angel,” he said with nothing but love in his voice as he allowed his forehead to touch hers.

Blue Angel smiled at this and pressed her forehead closer to his.

“I love you too Playmaker, with all of my heart,” she told Playmaker with a deep devotion clear in her voice.

The two then closed their eyes and connected their lips for a kiss. When their kiss ended, warm smiles were plastered on their faces as they took each other by the hand and walked out of the room together before heading upstairs to their bedroom. Once the two entered their room, they swiftly changed out of their cloths and changed into their nightwear before getting into the bed. Instead of going right to sleep, the couple ended up having sex a few more times before they were finally too worn out to continue any longer. As they were drifting off to sleep, Playmaker pulled Blue Angel’s body closer to his bare chest and wrapped his arm securely around her. Blue Angel sighed in content as she snuggled more into her husband’s embrace and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The two looked gazed lovingly at each other one more time before allowing their eyes to close and sleep to claim them at last.

The golden rays of the morning sun shone through the open window and shined on the sleeping figures of Playmaker and Blue Angel signaling the start of another day. The bright morning light soon aroused Blue Angel from her sleep and a smile came to her lips as she felt Playmaker’s arm still wrapped tightly around her and felt his breaths against her neck. If it was up to her, she would stay in bed with her husband’s arms around her all day, but knew they couldn’t. Blue Angel turned herself around to face Playmaker before kissing his lips. He soon kissed her back and pulled his wife’s body closer to his. Their kiss lasted for a few more seconds before their lips separated and green eyes met blue.

“Good morning anata,” Blue Angel said happily.

“Good morning to you too kimi,” Playmaker replied with a smile while stroking the green clover tattoo on his wife’s cheek.

The married couple then had their dose of morning sex before getting out of bed and starting another day.

* * *

 

Shoichi Kusanagi didn’t know how long he could keep it together. Once again, he found himself visiting Yusaku at the hospital, who was currently laying in the hospital bed in a comatose state. It had been almost three months since Yusaku fell into a coma and still Kusanagi wasn’t any closer in finding a way to wake him up. Of course, Kusanagi knew exactly why Yusaku wasn’t waking up and he was sure the doctors knew why too.

The Another epidemic had impacted a lot of people, especially the medical field. Realizing that the numerous comas were a result of a person’s mind being trapped in Link VRAINS, had forced medical professionals to invest more into computer sciences and even work with professional hackers to help deal with the virus. Once the cure to the virus had been released, they had been smart enough to save the anti-virus program and kept it just in case of something like this happening again. However, the cure had to be administered on the person’s avatar for it to work and if that person couldn’t be found in the network then the anti-virus was completely useless. That’s why Kusanagi had spent countless nights searching the network for Playmaker when he couldn’t tell the doctors who Yusaku’s avatar was when they asked. Part of him still wondered if it would’ve been better if he just told them who Yusaku was so that they could help him search for his friend as well. Truth be told, if he couldn’t find Yusaku soon, he may have to tell someone before something worse happened.

Knowing that visiting hours were almost over, Kusanagi let a sigh escape his lips before standing up from the chair he had been sitting on for some time now. A dejected expression came on his face as he looked down at Yusaku.

“Please hold on Yusaku, I promise I’ll find you wherever you are,” muttered Kusanagi to the boy’s unconscious form before leaving the hospital room to continue the search for Playmaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious to see what people think of this one. The timeline of this story is those three months between season 1 and season 2.


	3. All's Fair in Love & War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning will do anything to win the war against humanity. What better tactic to use then getting your own enemies to help you win. Of course, Lightning wouldn't hesitate to use them for more pleasurable things as well. 
> 
> Takes place after episode 75 and will lead into the other episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Rape/Non-Con warning kicks in.  
> Additional Tags: Playmaker/Lightning/Blue Girl, Playmaker/Blue Girl, Dom Lightning, Sub Playmaker, Sub Blue Girl, Mind Control, Tentacles, Tentacle Sucking, Sex Toys, Slave/Master Relationship, Human Sex with Ignises, A little Akira bashing, Lightning is a villain after all, Plot with a little Porn

**New Alliances**

When Yusaku opened his eyes and found himself standing in a bedroom that was clearly not his own, he knew something was wrong. He frowned in confusion as he was absolutely sure that he had been in his room on his laptop just moments ago. Yusaku tried to remember if anything unusual had happened while he was on the computer, but was drawing a complete blank. Since nothing came to mind that would explain why he was suddenly in a strange room, Yusaku decided to take a look around the place for any kind of clue that would shed some light on his strange situation. His eyes carefully scanned his surroundings and at first glance it looked like an ordinary furnished bedroom. Yet, Yusaku noticed the smell of roses permeating in the air and that the smell came from all the lit candles all over the room that seemed to be the only light source available. He also noticed that reds and pinks were the primary color scheme of the room right down to the walls and fluffy carpet. It was becoming clear to Yusaku the kind of atmosphere this room was going for and it made him feel a little uncomfortable to be standing in it. Heck, he even caught a few flower pedals scattered on the floor and the bed. Yeah, at this point Yusaku defiantly wanted to get out of this room and find an exit as quickly as possible.

Yusaku desperately searched for a door or even a window that could provide any escape only to find neither of those things present.

“Yeah, that’s not concerning at all,” muttered Yusaku in a suspicious voice as he realized he was trapped inside the room.

“Playmaker?” a familiar voice suddenly asked.

This made Yusaku’s eyes widened in alarm. Not only was he sure that he had been the only one in the room until now, but he immediately recognized who the voice belonged to. He quickly turned around in the direction the voice was coming from and as suspected he saw Blue Girl standing only a few feet away from him. With Blue Girl standing before him and the fact that she just called him by his avatar name, it suddenly hit Yusaku that they must be in a place within the network. Yusaku briefly looked down at himself and found that he was in fact wearing his trademark green and back jumpsuit while he swiftly touched his hair which was now thicker and wilder, confirming that he was in fact Playmaker in this very moment. Yusaku wondered how he hadn’t realized that he was his avatar, but then he noticed that he wasn’t wearing his duel disk and so Ai wasn’t here either. Also, he was one hundred percent sure that he hadn’t logged into Link VRAINS at all and since the room didn’t have any mirrors that could’ve showed him what he currently looked like, he wouldn’t have come to the conclusion that he was currently Playmaker.

This of course left Yusaku confused as this situation grew more and more suspicious. He then remembered he wasn’t alone in the room and looked back at Blue Girl to see the clear puzzlement all over her face as she looked right at him and waited for him to acknowledge her. 

“Blue Girl,” he simply said in greeting, maintaining a nonchalant expression on his face.

“Wha..?” began Blue Girl in shock before she started looking down at herself and touching her hair and body in surprise.

Judging by her reaction it was clear that like him, Aoi didn’t realize she was her avatar meaning that she hadn’t willingly logged on either. Yusaku glanced at Blue Girl’s wrist and as he suspected there was no duel disk in sight.

“It seems we both were brought to this place by force,” commented Playmaker causing Blue Girl to widen her eyes in astonishment before she began to take a look at their surroundings.

By the heavy blush that came to Blue Girl’s face and how she was now avoiding eye contact with Playmaker, she quickly realized the kind of atmosphere the room was giving off.

“So…have any idea how to get out of here?” she eventually asked as she got her blush under control.

“No, there are no clear exits in the room and without our duel disks we have no way to log out,” explained Playmaker in a serious voice.

A look of contemplation came to Blue Girl’s face before she came up with a suggestion.

“Maybe if we search through the room, we can find something that may help us,” she proclaimed.

“That’s a good idea, let’s take a look,” agreed Playmaker.

However, the intentions of whoever trapped the two in the room became more obvious when they discovered numerous sex toys, props, vibrators, and lubricants in all of the bedroom drawers. Not to mention finding the numerous revealing and erotic outfits and underwear in the closet. By this point the two figured there was no point in searching the room further and now an uncomfortable silence came between them.

“Well…at least we have a better idea of what the person who brought us here is planning,” bashfully said Blue Girl, trying to lighten the awkward tension between them.

“If that’s all there is to their plan then they’re wasting their time,” announced Playmaker with an annoyed frown on his lips.

“What do you mean?” asked Blue Girl now turning to face Playmaker with a curious look.

“I’m not interested,” Playmaker stated firmly.

When Blue Girl heard this, for some reason she felt upset by Playmaker’s words. As an idol she was fully aware of the more adult things some fans did like drawing provocative fanart of her, posting suggestive comments on her pages, writing erotica about her, and of course the shipping. She knew that there were people who shipped her and Playmaker and if she was honest with herself the idea of them being together had appealed to her. Blue Girl could admit she was a bit attracted to Playmaker and she did feel they shared a similar loneliness because of their difficult pasts. Not to mention that he was an incredible duelist and she respected him as a person in general. She always felt that there was something there between them and had at least thought he felt that too, but apparently not. Still, she had to wonder why Playmaker didn’t even at least have any sexual interest in her.

“Is it because I’m not appealing enough to be a good sex partner for you?” muttered Blue Girl, trying her best not to let how insecure she was feeling in this moment show.

Playmaker was momentarily stunned by Blue Girl’s question until he then understood that she had taken his words more personally instead of how he intended.

“I meant I’m not interested in romance or having sex at all,” he explained making a look of understanding came on her face.

“Oh,” she said finally getting what Playmaker actually meant by his previous comment. Yet, she couldn’t help but pry a little bit more. “Why not?”

“They would be distractions that I can’t afford at this time,” he immediately replied back in a deadpan tone.

“I see,” she said, and it did make sense. With this war between the Ignises, SOL Technologies, and the Knights of Hanoi, it was probably not the best time to be focused on such things.

Nonetheless, Blue Girl just had to know something.

“But if you were…would you consider me as a potential lover or sex partner?” she questioned a bit hesitantly, giving Playmaker a side glance.

Playmaker was quiet for some time and it made Blue Girl worried that he was about to truly reject her this time.

“Maybe,” he finally answered in an even tone.

Maybe was definitely better than an outright no and Blue Girl was secretly glad that there was a possibility for something more to happen between them if given the chance.

“For the record, I would defiantly consider you for either one Playmaker,” she told him with a wink and a smile.

Playmaker didn’t verbally reply to this; however, Blue Girl did notice a light blush come on his face as his lips briefly twitched upwards into a light smile before his expression became neutral once more.

“That’s good to hear. This will make things much easier for me,” a voice suddenly interrupted.

Both Playmaker and Blue Girl were shocked when they saw a yellow and gold colored ignis come right through the wall and was now hovering before them in the room.

“Lightning?!” Playmaker exclaimed in disbelief, not expecting to see the leader ignis.

“You’re the Light Ignis!” proclaimed Blue Girl in amazement, finally meeting this particular ignis face to face.

“We meet again Playmaker,” the ignis greeted before turning his head to face Blue Girl.

“As for you Blue Girl, since we have not met before I will introduce myself to you. Yes, I am the Light Ignis known as Lightning,” he cordially announced to her.

“So, you’re the one that brought us here?” she asked even though she was sure of the answer.

“Correct,” Lightning stated.

“How?” asked Playmaker.

This was something that Playmaker wanted to know since the program Revolver had given him was supposed to prevent something like this from happening. As if reading Playmaker’s mind, Lightning made an amused sound.

“Revolver’s program can only protect you when you’re wearing you duel disk with the program on it. All I had to do was choose the right time to steal your consciousness when you didn’t have it on, which I did using the video of Earth’s demise that I sent you moments ago.”

Playmaker’s eyes widened as the memory of what happened in his room finally came back to him. He had gotten a message from Revolver saying that he sent him something that regarded Earth that he should see but would be best not to show Ai. He had been hesitant at first at keeping whatever it was from Ai, but he knew Revolver wouldn’t have said that without good reason so he had left Ai with Takeru and Flame for a while saying he had something that he needed to take care of by myself. After that he hurried to his apartment and opened his laptop before finding the video message that “Revolver” had sent him. Even knowing now that it was a trap from Lightning, he was glad that he didn’t let Ai know. Even thinking about it now made Playmaker feel ill as he remembered watching the video that showed Earth mercilessly being dissected and killed by SOL Technologies. If he couldn’t hardly bare it, he doubted that Ai would’ve been able to handle it all. Unfortunately, the video had been a trap and after he had watched it, he had felt a tugging sensation in his chest as though someone was yanking his insides right out of him before blacking out.

Playmaker mentally cursed at not only falling for the trap and not realizing that loophole with the protection program on his duel disk thing, but also that Lightning somehow knew about Revolver’s program in the first place. This meant that even the real world wasn’t as safe from the ignis’ surveillance as they thought. He briefly glanced at Blue Girl and figured Lightning had tricked her in a similar way, judging by the contemplative look on her face. This made Playmaker concerned as he figured Lightning must have something planned in order to go through this much trouble to set up this trap for them.

“Why did you bring us here Lightning?” asked Playmaker in a stern voice.

“I thought it was obvious,” mocked Lightning gesturing to the room they were all in.

The two went completely still when they remembered what they discovered in the room and all the implications of it. Seeing the looks of realization and revulsion on their faces only made Lightning more amused.

“Oh, it seems the idea doesn’t appeal to you. Don’t worry that will change soon. Besides, you both will be doing much more for me than satisfying me sexually. I have a lot planned in mind for the both of you,” confidently declared Lightning.

The ignis then made a snap with his fingers before a purple collar with Lightning’s gold star symbol in the center suddenly appeared around Playmaker and Blue Girl’s necks. Both teens immediately noticed the collars and frantically tried getting it off   

“What is this thing?!” yelled Playmaker as he kept trying to rip the collar from his neck but to no avail.

However, Blue Girl had an incline to what the collar was for as she had guilty read enough porn in her spare time to guess what would happen next.

“Please don’t do this to us! It’s practically rape!” she exclaimed, pleading with the ignis to reconsider what he was about to do to them.

However, her words were meaningless to Lightning.

“I believe you humans have a saying, ‘All is fair in love and war’, no?" mocked Lightning before uttering the words that would change Playmaker and Blue Girl’s lives forever.

“Active enslavement program.”

The second Lightning uttered those words, the collars around Playmaker and Blue Girl’s necks glowed and soon their eyes became glazed while their faces gained a blank expression on them. Seeing the trance-like state both Playmaker and Blue Girl were now in, Lightning was ready to command Playmaker and Blue Girl and bend them to his will.

When Lightning was done, he was ready to awaken Playmaker and Blue Girl from their trance. “Import all commands into Playmaker and Blue Girl and then end program,” proclaimed Lightning.

The collars around Playmaker and Blue Girl’s necks made a brief electrical sound as they glowed even brighter. Lightning then watched as a yellowish tint briefly appeared in Playmaker and Blue Girl’s glassy eyes before the collars stopped glowing and their eyes returned back to normal. Lightning saw that the two were a bit dazed and confused as they were coming out of the trace, yet when their minds cleared, they both immediately acknowledged him.

“Lightning-sama,” they both greeted humbly while bowing their heads and lowering themselves on their knees to show their respect to their master.

Seeing Playmaker and Blue Girl bow to him and address him with such reverence was quite satisfying to Lightning; nonetheless, he would have plenty of chances to savor it later.

“Arise my slaves, there are things we need to discuss,” he told them and they swiftly returned to their feet.

Now that Playmaker and Blue Girl were standing once more, Lightning took note of their attentive expressions and how their eyes remained solely on him.

“What do you wish to discuss with us Lightning-sama?” casually asked Playmaker though there was a slight hint of curiosity in his voice that the ignis picked up on.

Lightning gained a serious expression on his face.

“I must know for sure, do you two really want to be on my side for this war?” he asked them with a stern voice.

“Of course we do, Lightning-sama. After all, you were right that humans don’t deserve to be in control and that ignises should lead us. It is clear to me that joining you is the right choice,” stated Blue Girl with certainty in her voice.

“I agree with Blue Girl. There is no doubt that humans are not worthy of the position and power they already have, let alone receiving any from you or any ignis. That is why we will fight by your side and help you win this war Lightning-sama,” stated Playmaker with a strong resolve in his voice.

“And you both are willing to betray those closest to you in order to serve me?” Lightning asked in a shrewd way.

A look of bitterness came on Blue Girl’s face as she balled her hands into fists.

“My brother lost my respect a long time ago. His choice to remain with SOL Technologies had been the final straw for me. Trust me, Lightning-sama, I have no problem betraying him at all,” she said coldly.

Lightning could see the clear hatred Blue Girl was showing as she spoke about her brother and mentally smirked.

“And Ghost Girl?” the ignis inquired.

The bitterness slowly faded away from Blue Girl’s face as she began to unclench her hands, yet her expression was still hard.

“I’m not sure if she will remain loyal to me if something or someone bigger and better comes along. The fact that she’s pretty close to my brother already increases my doubts. At least this way I am the one that’s committing the disloyalty first and have the advantage over her,” she answered honestly.

“And what about your comrades Playmaker?” wondered Lightning.

Playmaker’s expression was firm as he answered Lightning.

“They still believe that ignises can peacefully coexist with humans and continue to fight for this belief. However, I know now that ignises are meant to rule over humanity. I am willing to betray them in order to make sure that our goal to overthrow humanity is successful,” he declared in a matter of fact way.

“And Ai?” inquired Lightning.

Playmaker’s features softened at the mention of his ignis before his face returned passive again.

“I will try and persuade Ai to join us. I believe I can convince him to see things our way,” he proposed, to which Lightning was quick to respond.

“And if you can’t?”

“Then I will give Ai to you Lightning-sama and let you do what you must,” seriously stated Playmaker.

Lightning nodded in approval at Playmaker’s answer as the ignis was secretly very pleased that the two were following the commands perfectly. However, Blue Girl gained a perplexed look on her face before speaking.

“Lightning-sama please forgive my rudeness but…why are you asking us these questions? Shouldn’t you already know what our answers will be since you have complete control over us?”

Lighting could see the clear confusion on Blue Girl’s face and when he glanced at Playmaker, he could tell the boy was now curious and puzzled as well. Lightning had made sure that the two were aware that they were under his control and that they would gratefully accept it. So, Lightning understood why it didn’t make sense to them for him to question them when they knew that they would do whatever he wanted, yet there was a reason why he was questioning them and he supposed it was fair to tell them why.

“I simply need to make sure that you both are following all my commands properly. Even though you both are now under my control, I need to be assured that your allegiance to me is certain. I can not afford to take any risks in this war after all,” he explained calmly.

However, when he told them this, Lightning did not expect their reaction. He could see the genuine worry on Blue Girl’s face at the possibility of him doubting their loyalty and then to his amazement, Playmaker too gained a worried expression before it morphed into strong determination.

“If you still have any doubt about our loyalty to you Lightning-sama, we will do whatever it takes to prove it to you. I swear it,” boldly declared Playmaker, which sparked determination in Blue Girl also.

“Playmaker is right. We’ll do whatever it takes to prove our loyalty to you Lightning-sama,” strongly proclaimed Blue Girl.

Lightning was intrigued by this as it appeared that by making Playmaker and Blue Girl so loyal to him, even the slightest hint of him doubting their devotion to him made them become worried. Yet, this turned out to be a good thing since Lightning was now provided with an opening to see how well the rest of his commands had been integrated into Playmaker and Blue Girl.

“I see, very well then. If you wish to truly ease my doubts then there should be no secrets between us, don’t you both agree?” proclaimed Lightning

“Of course, Lightning-sama,” they replied in agreement without any hesitation.

“Good,” Lightning replied before looking at Blue Girl.

“Both Playmaker and myself know that you are Zaizen Aoi. How do you feel about this?” he asked her.

Lightning expected to see some kind of shock on Blue Girl’s face when he revealed that they knew who she was, instead all she did was sigh before an annoyed expression crossed her face.

“Well I figured Playmaker already knew who I was ever since my brother pretty much revealed my identity when he set that stupid trap of his when I couldn’t log out of Link VRAI/NS because of that Hanoi card. Of course by doing that he also gave away my identity to the Knights of Hanoi too, which I bet they hadn’t known or even bother knowing until he pulled that stupid stunt. Till this day I have no idea why he thought that was such a brilliant idea,” she replied with sarcasm, though it was clear that it was more towards her brother’s past actions that anything else.

“He thought I was responsible for you not being able to log out of Link VRAINS,” answered Playmaker in a deadpan manner, though there was a small hint of exasperation in his voice as well.

When Blue Girl heard this, she was completely flabbergasted.

“Why would he think that? He knows I was infected with a Hanoi card, right?” she asked with clear confusion on her face.

Lightning seeing the opportunity to add more fuel to Blue Girl’s hatred of her brother, decided to add to the conversation.

“He did; however, he was convinced that Playmaker tricked you somehow when SOL Technologies accused you and by extension him as well of conspiring against them with the Knights of Hanoi. I’m not exactly sure why he came to that conclusion myself, perhaps he was desperate to find any excuse to take the fault for what happened off of him especially when they were threatening his worth to their company at the time,” explained Lightning.

Lightning could see Playmaker and Blue Girl processing his words and when the words sank in, there was a hardness that came to their faces.

“So basically, he was trying to use me as a scapegoat,” remarked Playmaker, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice and failing.

“Ah, yes, that’s most likely the case. Still, even I find him resulting to torturing you for something like that a bit too much,” continued Lightning causing Blue Girl’s eyes to widen in horror.

“He tortured you?! He never told me that!” exclaimed Blue Girl in disbelief.

“He did,” sighed Playmaker, meeting Blue Girl’s shocked eyes.

“I could even show it you if you would like to see for yourself that it’s true,” Lightning announced, making a serious expression cross Blue Girl’s face.

“Please show me Lightning-sama,” she pleaded though there was a sharp edge in her tone that promised something bad would happen if she didn’t like what she saw.

“Is that fine with you Playmaker?” the ignis asked cordially, to which the boy gave a simple nod to go ahead.

With a simple wave of his hand, Lightning produced a translucent screen in front of them and the video recording of what transpired in Link VRAINS that day was shown to them. The video started with the fake Blue Angel calling out Playmaker, to Playmaker showing up and exposing the fake Blue Angel before suddenly being trapped and pulled down into a chapel. Blue Girl flinched when she saw and heard Playmaker’s screams as he was literally being squeezed to death even after telling her brother the truth and that he wanted to help her. Blue Girl wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that if Revolver hadn’t intervened then her brother would’ve probably ended Playmaker right then and there. Nonetheless, she continued to watch as Playmaker and Revolver dueled twice before Playmaker finally defeated Revolver and then administered the anti-virus program to her avatar. When the video ended, Lightning made the screen disappear. The ignis watched many emotions play on Blue Girl’s face, from disbelief, worry, guilt, awe, and lastly anger.

“I really want to kill my brother right now, but I can’t can I?” Blue Girl asked with a frown.

Lightning could tell that there was no humor in Blue Girl’s words and that her desire to kill her brother was very real This of course was what the ignis wanted and was glad that the girl’s hatred for her brother was growing to such a level. Still, Lightning had plans for her brother and thus he could not allow Blue Girl to act against him this soon.

“Not yet, he still has some use for us,” answered Lightning, to which a look of resolve than came on Blue Girl’s face.

“Okay, then the next time I see my brother I’m just going to hit him…really hard,” she declared with a smirk.

“That’s acceptable,” commented Lightning with amusement in his voice.

“Good…also to answer your earlier question Lightning-sama, yes I’m okay with you and Playmaker knowing who I really am,” answered Blue Girl as her smirk turned into a soft smile.

Lightning gave a nod of acknowledgement before he focused on Playmaker.

“Then you should tell Blue Girl who you really are Playmaker. It makes no sense to keep your identity from her when you both are now on the same side. So, are you willing to reveal yourself to her in order to prove yourself to me?” questioned Lightning, curious to see if Playmaker would actually do this.

Lightning was pleased when Playmaker gave him an affirmative nod to his request without any hesitation whatsoever. Playmaker then turned to face Blue Girl, who gave him a tender and supportive look, which made the name come out of Playmaker’s mouth that much easier.

“Fujiki, Fujiki Yusaku.”

The fact that Playmaker so easily agreed to reveal himself to Blue Girl just to please him, proved to Lightning that his new slaves’ devotion to him was more important than their own self-preservation. This was good for Lightning as it meant that they would sacrifice themselves for him if the need arose. Then to both Playmaker and Lightning’s surprise, a huge grin formed on Blue Girl’s face before she made an excited squeal came out of her mouth.

“Yes! I knew it!” she happily exclaimed with a triumphant expression on her face.

But when Blue Girl noticed the looks Lightning and Playmaker were giving her, she blushed in embarrassment and immediately avoided looking at either of them.

“Uh, I mean, I always suspected it was you Fujiki-san and I’m glad that my suspicious were correct after all,” she said in a calmer manner, trying to play off her first reaction to the news.

Lightning was amused by Blue Girl’s reaction and judging by the slight smirk on Playmaker’s lips, he had been as well. In a way this proved that the two still retained some of their true personality, which was exactly what he wanted. Though Lightning decided it was time to breach the subject he really wanted to discuss with them,

“There is one more thing that needs to be addressed,” announced Lightning in a serious voice.

Both Playmaker and Blue Girl immediately turned their attention to Lightning with alert expressions on their faces. The ignis could tell they were eagerly waiting for whatever he would say next so that they could prove themselves to him. And Lightning didn’t keep them waiting for long.

“Tell me, is it true that you both have deep romantic feelings for me?”

Lightning saw the surprise on Playmaker and Blue Girl’s faces, no doubt not expecting that he would bring up such a subject. Playmaker and Blue Girl then gained bashful looks while sneaking glances at each other. They both were now blushing and it was quite funny to Lightning how nervous they were about confessing their feelings to him.

“Yes…I love you, Lightning-sama,” Blue Girl finally admitted as her face turned completely red while facing the ignis in the eye.

“And Playmaker, do you both love me as well?” Lightning inquired as he shifted his attention to Playmaker.

Playmaker tried his best to remain composed, but Lightning could still see the blush on his face and how the boy tried to hide his eyes from view.

“Yes Lightning-sama, I’m in love with you too,” he confessed while finally meeting Lightning’s eyes.

“Hmm, and do you both desire me in a sexual way as well?” the ignis asked.

Lightning didn’t think human faces could ever turn so red, yet Playmaker and Blue Girl were currently proving him wrong.

“We do,” they both confessed, lowering their heads to avoid eye contact with Lightning out of shear nervousness.

Lightning was pleased to hear this as it appeared that all his commands were working properly.

“Very well then, I accept your feelings of love and lust for me and will partake in sexual activities with you,” announced Lightning causing Playmaker and Blue Girl to look at him in awe.

“You really mean that, Lightning-sama?” asked Blue Girl with a hopeful look on her face.

“Of course,” he simply answered.

Lightning watched as Playmaker and Blue Girl became elated by his words and were now looking at him with nothing but love and affection in their eyes. Lightning knew that this was now the perfect time to have a lot of fun with Playmaker and Blue Girl.  

“Now my slaves, are you ready to commemorate our new alliance by engaging in sexual intercourse for the first time,” Lightning told them in a delighted tone.

Playmaker and Blue Girl’s eyes practically lit up with joy and excitement.

“We’re ready, Lightning-sama!” they both said eagerly to which made Lightning chuckle.

“Very good then,” he proclaimed before his body soon grew to human-size.

Lightning’s arms then extended and each of his tentacle-like hands began to sensually probe and roam all over Playmaker and Blue Girl’s bodies. As he continued touching and rubbing against their bodies in very intimate places, lustful and eager expressions came on Playmaker and Blue Girl’s faces. Lightning was pleased to see this as it showed another one of his commands to his slaves was working exactly how he wanted it to.

“Playmaker, Blue Girl, how do you both feel?” asked Lightning with an amused look on his face.

“Very horny, Lightning-sama,” both replied at the same time with clear desire in their voices.

“Perfect, now get on your knees and open your mouths for me,” he instructed them to which Playmaker and Blue Girl did as told.

Soon the loud sounds of sucking permeated the air as Lightning had each of his tentacle-like hands inside their mouths. Playmaker and Blue Girl were eagerly sucking on the ignis’ slippery appendage and allowed their tongues to occasionally lick all over Lightning’s fingers. Lightning was enjoying the feeling of their tongues licking off his fingers and it made him yearn for more, yet first he needed to make the essential physical modifications to Playmaker and Blue Girl that would make their bodies more suitable for his needs. Fortunately, Lightning updated himself with programs that would help him do just that.

Playmaker and Blue Girl were surprised when they felt Lightning’s individual fingers inside their mouths suddenly morph into one large tentacle before a strange gooey substance from the tentacle was being poured down their throats. The two were starting to gag as they hadn’t been prepared for the sudden intake making Lightning quickly realize his mistake. Lighting mentally sighed as he realized his impatience had gotten the better of him. As the fastest of the ignises he had a habit of wanting to do things as quick and as soon as possible; however, this sometimes led to him acting too rapidly when he really wanted something to be done. And the ignis was very intrigued to see how the sexual experience with a human would compare with another ignis. Nonetheless, Lightning understood that this experience deserved to be done at a steady pace and not something to be rushed if he was to produce the best results out of this experiment.

Therefore, Lightning quickly stopped the flow of liquid and took his tentacles out of Playmaker and Blue Girl’s mouths, which led them into a coughing fit as they were trying to reclaim some much-needed air. Once the coughing stopped and it appeared Playmaker and Blue Girl had settled down, Lightning was amused to see that they wore delighted expressions on their faces despite almost choking on his juices.

“Lightning-sama, I didn’t know you could produce tentacle goo. Could you always do that?” wondered Blue Girl with a bit of amazement and anticipation in her voice.

“I would like to know that piece of information myself Lightning-sama,” added Playmaker with an intrigued expression and amused grin on his face.

Lightning could tell the two were becoming eager for the answer and gladly took advantage of this.   

“It is a new program of mine that I designed just for the both of you,” claimed Lightning

“For us?” they both said with curiosity coming to their faces.

“Indeed, once you both ingest enough of it, the program will enhance your bodies to their fullest potential. I wanted to surprise you with it, but got too eager in giving it to you right away. Forgive me for my impatience my slaves,” Lightning stated in an alluring voice as he began to tenderly stroke the side of their faces with his tentacles.

He could see the lust returning to Playmaker and Blue Girl’s faces as he continued to stoke their cheeks in a sensual manner.

“That’s okay, Lightning-sama, we understand. You don’t have to apologize to us,” Blue Girl muttered happily with a dreamy look on her face as she leaned her cheek more against Lightning’s tentacle while allowing her hands to gently caress the appendage.

“She’s right, there’s no need to apologize. We don’t blame you for getting so excited Lightning-sama,” agreed Playmaker in an encouraging tone before bringing the tentacle that was currently stroking his face to his lips and started planting a trail of kisses on it.

Lightning was growing aroused as Playmaker continued to place kisses on his tentacle, especially when he felt his tongue briefly touch his skin during each kiss. And then Blue Girl decided to follow Playmaker’s lead and she was now planting numerous kisses on his other tentacle. Lightning was slowly losing his patience as the desire to make Playmaker and Blue Girl his was growing stronger than ever.

“Get ready to swallow,” Lightning told them abruptly as he could no longer wait anymore.

Both Playmaker and Blue Girl got the message and ceased their kissing as they looked excitingly at Lightning. Lightning then swiftly brought the tip of his tentacles to their lips and both opened their mouths immediately. Lightning once more plunged his tentacles further into their mouths and poured the liquid down their throats. This time Playmaker and Blue Girl were ready and they gladly began greedily swallowing the substance. As they continued to drink, both Playmaker and Blue Girl’s bodies began to glow as their avatars were being altered. Seeing the transformation begin, Lightning removed his tentacles from their mouths and watched the transformation take place.

Playmaker’s figure was shrouded in a green glowing light as his body began to grow taller and larger. In just a few seconds, the green glow faded away revealing Playmaker’s new form. Playmaker looked like a young man instead of a teenager. He now had a more rugged appearance with a more toned and developed body. For the most part his face looked the same but was sharper with no traces of adolescence present. His hair had become a bit longer and wilder-looking. The blond parts of his hair were thinner and straighter with a few blond locks reaching down to his eyes. The part of his hair that used to be red were now gold and sprouted out more in the back. The pink colored strips and accents were now purple and extra purple strips were intertwined into the blond and gold locks. Playmaker’s bodysuit had also been modified. All the black parts on the suit were now a purple color, while some white parts were added on various places that blended with the green, and there were now more golden stripes decorated along the sleeves, legs, chest, and back. The gray belt around his waist was now purple with Lightning’s gold star symbol as the centerpiece, perfectly matching the collar that was still around his neck. But the more noticeable change was Playmaker’s green eyes, which were now coated with a faint yellowish golden tint.   

At the same time, Blue Girl’s blue glowing figure was also growing taller and slender. Like Playmaker, the glowing light around her faded within seconds revealing a younger woman in her place. Her body was curvier and more developed with a slight athletic build. Her features also lost all its youthfulness and now looked matured. Her now wavy hair was light blue and went down to the small of her back, with one short left bang and one long right bang in the front with purple and gold highlights woven through her hair. Blue Girl’s outfit was also changed. She now wore a short purple dress with a white section on the chest, a blue collar, a gold section over her cleave pattern with Lightning’s star symbol, a light blue section below the white, and the front of the skirt is gold. Below her purple belt, the sides of her dress split away from the rest, with a lighter blue lining to the purple. Along with her purple belt with the gold star symbol-shaped buckle was the matching purple neck collar. She had purple leggings with a light blue section covering the top third of her thighs, a gold line separating it from the purple, and a light blue line separating that from a gold calf section. She was also wearing purple gauntlets with gold wrist cuffs and light blue elbow cuffs adorned with small wings, and boots in the same style. She wore gold star shaped earrings and there was a purple band set with a gold jewel in it around her left bicep. On her face, the green cheek tattoo was replaced with Lightning’s gold colored star symbol and her lips were now coated in pink lip gloss. And just like Playmaker, her blue eyes carried a yellowish gold tint in them.

With their transformation complete, Lightning was quite pleased with the alterations he had made to his new human slaves. And like any creator, Lightning took it upon himself to name them.

“Playmaker, from now on you will be known as Dark Gambit. Likewise, Blue Girl you will be known as Blue Vixen,” proclaimed Lightning with delight in his voice.

Hearing the new names Lightning had given them brought smiles to their faces.

“Blue Vixen…it fits me perfectly. Thank you Lighting-sama,” happily claimed the now named Blue Vixen with a playful grin.

“Dark Gambit…I like it,” agreed the newly dubbed Dark Gambit with a smirk on his face.

Lightning watched as his slaves began to take a good look at their new bodies. Blue Vixen took quick note of her increased bust size and couldn’t help herself from touching her now E cup sized breasts. As for Dark Gambit, he took quick note that his manhood had to be about 6 inches long and 5 inches wide and made a quick stroke over the area to confirm that it was indeed longer and larger than before. As the two continued to explore other areas of their new more mature bodies, a look of desire came to their faces as their touches became more sensual. Their hands began to probe more intimate parts of their bodies and moans started coming out of their mouths. Lightning was amused as he saw his slaves succumb to their lustful urges as they were now pleasuring themselves through their cloths. The ignis was not surprised by their sexual actions as he had designed their new bodies to crave a strong need for sexual stimulation. Yes, Lightning was sure his slaves’ new bodies would serve him very well.

An amused look came on the ignis’s face before he decided to get his slaves attention.

“I assume you both like your new bodies,” teased Lightning.

“Definitely Lightning-sama, I especially adore my larger and more sensitive breast,” replied Blue Vixen in a seductive tone as she continued to fiddle with her mounds.

“Absolutely Lightning-sama. My new longer and bigger crock is wonderful, its already so hard,” groaned out Dark Gambit as he continued to stroke his manhood.

Lightning was happy to see that even though both Playmaker and Blue Girl were obviously losing themselves to their lustful urges, they still remained very attentive to him as well. The ignis figured it was time to take advantage of that.

“Dark Gambit, Blue Vixen, cease pleasuring yourselves. Its time for you to sexually satisfy me now,” commanded Lightning.

The both immediately stopped their actions, yet the lustful and joyful expressions were still plastered on their faces as their undivided attention was on Lightning.

“How do you wish for us to pleasure you Lightning-sama?” Dark Gambit asked in a husky voice.

Oh, Lightning had many plans in mind for how he wanted them to satisfy him, but first he felt a change of attire for his slaves was in order.

“First, I want you both to change into one of those outfits in the closet that I have provided for you,” he instructed them with a bit of glee in his voice.

Anticipation lite up in Dark Gambit and Blue Vixen’s eyes while huge grins formed on their lips. They immediately stripped off their cloths before practically running to the closet and putting on more sexual attire.

Dark Gambit was now wearing a tighter and transparent version of his Playmaker green and black bodysuit that showed off every muscle and shape of his new well-toned body, especially his now longer and larger sized crock. Yet, one of the most obvious differences to the suit was that the green parts of the top half was practically none existent leaving his skin exposed in certain areas. The silver belt that was around his waist now had metal chains and cuffs attached to it and the purple collar had been exchanged for a green and black leash around his neck that tied the whole outfit together.

As for Blue Vixen, she was wearing a much shorter and tighter version of her Blue Girl white shorts that perfectly showed off her longer legs and her heart shaped butt. She was also wearing a white, blue, and pink crop top with a v neck plunge that went down to the middle of her breast, allowing some of her breasts to poke out of the top. She had blue elbow length fingerless gloves, and boots along with a blue and pink spiked choker around her neck, yet her gold belt had spikes with a pink whip wrapped around it.  

“Perfect, now that you are properly dressed, are you ready to please me?” Lightning spoke with yearning slipping into his voice.

“Yes, Lighting-sama,” Dark Gambit and Blue Vixen answered happily.

“Then let’s begin,” announced Lightning.

Lightning did not truly think that the human way of engaging in intimacy would feel so good. He expected some delight and basic satisfaction from the experience given that he was an AI; nonetheless, he had greatly underestimated the amount of enjoyable sensations that accompanied the experience.

He would never forget the amazing feeling of their hands caressing and probing his body zealously and their mouths sucking and nibbling on more delicate areas. He had also enjoyed how they took each of his tentacles into their mouths and licked them off with their tongues. But truly the best part was how they entered his body and caused him to produce a different kind of substance. Lightning had never been so glad that he had researched human intercourse before this and thus had made adjustments to his own body to prepare himself for it. Lightning could still feel the slight ache between his legs from both Dark Gambit and Blue Vixen penetrating him in wonderous ways.

“Would you like us to please you again Lightning-sama?” Blue Vixen asked with an eager grin on her lips as she stoked her fingers seductively over Lightning’s body.

“We will gladly pleasure you again Lightning-sama if that is what you want,” added Dark Gambit with a sly smirk as his fingers joined Blue Girl’s in stroking the ignis’s body.

Lightning shivered with desire as their fingers continued to touch his body. He could tell Dark Gambit and Blue Vixen were more than ready to satisfy him again and so Lightning decided another round wouldn’t hurt.

“Very well you may pleasure once more. But this time I want you to use some of the sex items and devices that are in the drawers,” he told them.

Excited and joyous expressions formed on Dark Gambit and Blue Vixen’s faces as they quickly went over to the dresser in the room and started rummaged through the drawers. After a few moments the two returned to the bed with their desired items. Lightning took note of which items were now in his slaves’ possession and immediately figured out what they had in mind for him.

“Your choices look very promising. You may proceed at once,” proclaimed Lightning.

That was all Dark Gambit and Blue Vixen needed to hear as they took the sex items and began to use them to please their master once more.

His slaves did not disappoint as they had used the dildos and lubes to penetrate his body. Unlike earlier though, the two penetrated him at the same time, one in the front and the other in the back. Lightning was beyond satisfied with their vigorous thrusts, wandering hands, and wet mouths touching his body all at once. He indulged himself with his slaves tremendously, he would tell them to either go faster, use other toys, or try other sexual practices that they hadn’t done yet on him. One more time soon turned into several more times and each time his slaves had wonderfully stimulated his body beyond his expectations. It seemed that humans had more usefulness than he originally thought.

Lightning would’ve allowed Dark Gambit and Blue Vixen to continue to please him longer, but there were many other tasks that he wanted his saves to do for him. So, with a bit of reluctance, he put a stop to their sexual activities and began to instruct his slaves on what they were supposed to do next.

* * *

 

Yusaku’s eyes soon opened to see that he was lying at his desk with his laptop still on. A frown crossed his lips as he tried to remember what he had been doing before apparently falling asleep at the computer again. He was aware that he sometimes dozed off whenever he worked nonstop on the computer and figured this had been one of those times. Just then, he was bombarded with memories and soon it all came back to Yusaku. A look of determination then came on his face knowing that the task he had to accomplish would not be easy, but he was willing to do everything he could to complete it. He couldn’t afford to mess this up.

Yusaku had been on his laptop for hours searching for anything that could be useful to him. As he continued his search, his phone made a brief sound alerting that he had received a text. Yusaku paused briefly to debate if he should even bother checking the message before deciding that it couldn’t hurt to at least read it.

_Though I thought the same thing with the last message I got_ , thought Yusaku with a bit of amusement.

Still, Yusaku ended up grabbing his phone and looking at the message.

**Takeru:** Hey, Yusaku, Ai wants to know how much longer he has to wait for you to come get him. He’s getting all antsy because he says he’s suffering from separation anxiety after all this time without you. (e_e)

Yusaku glanced at the time on the phone and noticed just how much time had indeed passed since he had dropped off Ai with Takeru. He could picture Ai becoming restless and overdramatic to the situation and it caused a small smile on his face. However, he still wanted to do some more work and he couldn’t risk Ai being around and discovering what he was doing. At least not yet anyway. Making up his mind, Yusaku quickly texted his reply back to Takeru.

**Yusaku:** Do you think you could put up with Ai for a few more hours? I still have a lot of work to do.

It didn’t take long for Takeru to reply.

**Takeru:** (>_<) Now Ai’s shedding fake tears and says you don’t want him anymore.

With the knowledge that Ai was reading the texts along with Takeru, Yusaku knew exactly what to say.

**Yusaku:** Ai…Be quiet.

There was a little delay before Takeru eventually responded.

**Takeru:** ^_^; And now he’s pouting, but at least he’s doing it quietly. Please tell me whatever you’re working on is worth all of this!

Yusaku was quick to reply once more.

**Yusaku:** It is.

**Takeru:** Alright then, I’ll keep him for a bit longer for you. Good luck on whatever it is your doing. 😊

A smile almost slipped on Yusaku’s face at Takeru’s answer before he remembered that he could no longer allow himself to get too attached to the other boy anymore. He sighed, knowing that severing his ties with Takeru and Flame would not be easy, but it was a necessity. Yusaku decided to not reply back or else he could risk carrying on the conversation. Besides, he needed to get back to work and continue looking through Revolver’s private files. After all, if he was going to create a program that could help Windy and protect the other ignises from a similar fate, he needed to find out more about that virus the Knights of Hanoi used on him first.

Lightning was counting on him to find a way to fix Windy and he would not let his master down.

* * *

 

Aoi’s eyes opened and she noticed that she was lying on the couch at Emma’s place. For a moment she couldn’t remember what she had been doing before she apparently fell asleep on the couch, but then she realized that her tablet was in her hands and then the memories came rushing back to her. Aoi took a brief look around and too her relief Emma was nowhere to be found. A sigh then escaped her lips before she took out her phone from her pocket and made a call. She didn’t even have to wait a second before the person picked up the phone and answered.

“Aoi? Is everything alright?” the person asked over the phone, to which the girl tried her best not to roll her eyes at.

“I need to speak with you in person Nii-san, it’s important,” was all Aoi said in reply.

She heard her brother make a sigh and it made a flash of anger cross Aoi’s face as it seemed meeting her was now a chore to her brother.

“Very well,” he answered in a tired voice.

Aoi had to do her best to keep from crushing the phone in her hand as she briefly discussed where she wanted to meet her brother. When she finally ended to call, Aoi was thankful and tried to calm herself down before she did something she would regret. Once she was calmed down enough, Aoi decided now would be a good time to test out the new ability Lightning had given her. Aoi closed her eyes and focused as she projected her thoughts to person she wanted.

_Yusaku, can you hear me?_

The response was immediate as Yusaku’s voice entered her mind.

_Yes._

Aoi was not surprised by Yusaku’s simple reply. She was quite used to his directness by now. At least she knew that her new ability worked and it would make it much easier to secretly communicate with Yusaku if she had to. For now, she figured she could update him on her side of things.

_I’ve set up the meeting with my brother. Hopefully, I will be able to gain information from him about what SOL Technologies is planning. What about you? Have you had any luck yet with finding a cure for that virus?_ Aoi asked.

_I’ve been comparing the virus with the copy of the Another Virus I found but they’ve altered it enough that the anti-virus for it would not work for Windy. I’ll keep hacking into the Knights of Hanoi database to see if I can find anything more helpful_ , answered Yusaku.

Just then Aoi felt another mind reaching out to connect with hers. Knowing immediately who it was, she gladly let the familiar mental presence into her and Yusaku’s linked minds. Immediately, their master’s voice joined in the mental conversation.

_Keep searching Dark Gambit, but make sure they do not detect you and let me know if you have found something useful right away_ , instructed Lighting.

_Yes, Lightning-sama_ , replied Yusaku with resolve in his voice.

_Blue Vixen, I trust that you will successfully accomplish the task I have given you as well as finding information on SOL Technologies’ plans_ , calmly stated Lightning.

_Yes, Lightning-sama_ , Aoi said filled with determination.

_Good, just remember I’m counting on both of you Dark Gambit and Blue Vixen_ , strongly declared Lightning.

_We won’t let you down Lightning-sama_ , proclaimed Yusaku with confidence.

_We wouldn’t disappoint you Lightning-sama!_ Aoi exclaimed with assurance.

_Then proceed as planned. Failure is not an option_ , Lightning boldly stated.

_Yes, Lightning-sama_ , both Yusaku and Aoi obediently responded.

With that the mental connection between the three was disconnected and the tides of the war had now shifted more in Lightning’s favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, still waiting for Playmaker to get some kind of avatar upgrade/change like the other main characters in the show. Dark Gambit was the best alternate name I could think of for Playmaker, if someone has a better idea let me know. However, I like Blue Vixen for Blue Girl so I'm keeping that one. If another chapter for this story is done, more tags will be added.


	4. Connected Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone is lucky to have a soulmate, but the ones that do get to see each other in their dreams every time they sleep until they meet face to face. It would be a pretty good deal if they could remember their dreams when they are awake. However, it seems going into Link VRAINS solves that issue. But does that only makes things more complicated? Soulmate AU, Yusaku/Aoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Underage, Mention of children having sex but nothing descriptive, Soulmate AU, Yusaku/Aoi, Slight OOC Yusaku, Slight OOC Aoi, Additional Tags to be added later.

**Bond Formed Through Dreams**

Fujiki Yusaku and Zaizen Aoi were six years old when they first met in their dreams. They knew this meant that they were soulmates even though they didn’t fully understand what that entailed. Still, the two children were excited to get to know each other and quickly became friends. Every dream they shared was filled with fun and laughter as they grew closer and closer. The first time something significant happened between them was when Aoi lost her parents in a car accident. Aoi practically threw herself at Yusaku and cried her heart out while Yusaku tried his best to comfort her. It took some time before Aoi started happily playing with Yusaku again. The next time something happened, both Aoi and Yusaku had met a new friend and told each other all about them. Unfortunately, things didn’t end well between Aoi and her friend and Yusaku found himself comforting her once more until she felt better.

As time went on, the roles reversed and Aoi became the one constantly comforting Yusaku as he was being tortured every day. She encouraged him the best she could with words and hugs and tried distracting him from his situation with the games they usually played together. For a while, Aoi’s tactics worked as it helped Yusaku to escape his torment whenever he slept. But, when days became weeks, and weeks became months, Yusaku was becoming more disheartened and distraught and whatever Aoi tried to do to cheer him up was becoming ineffective. Eventually, nothing worked anymore and the only thing Aoi could do was stay by Yusaku’s side with her arms wrapped tightly around him as he cried. Aoi was now used to seeing Yusaku huddle in a fetal position every time they dreamed and she would simply lay beside him and hug him without saying a word.

But then one day, Aoi discovered something that may help distract Yusaku from his suffering and was willing to try it. So in the next dream when she lay down beside Yusaku, she hugged him and pressed her lips firmly against his. Yusaku’s body had stiffened in response to the unexpected gesture and he was completely unresponsive.  From what Aoi had learned this wasn’t the reaction she was supposed to get and so she figured that she would have to do the other things she had learned about in order for it to work. So, Aoi pressed her body closer to Yusaku’s as she pushed her tongue through his lips into his mouth. One of her hands then went under his shirt and touched his bare chest. This time Yusaku made a strange noise from his mouth in response and since it sounded similar to what Aoi was supposed to expect, she figured she was now doing it right.  As she did more things, Yusaku made more noises and his body reacted just like Aoi learned it was supposed to. By the time she was finished, a look of awe was on Yusaku’s face and he asked if she could do it again. Of course, Aoi agreed and so she repeated her actions even though they didn’t make sense to her and she didn’t fully understand why these weird actions were working so well. Aoi was just glad that Yusaku was no longer curled up into a ball and crying anymore.

From then on, every dream Aoi would do those things to Yusaku and he would have a huge smile on his face afterward. Aoi was pleased that she no longer found Yusaku in a fetal position whenever they dreamed. Instead he was happily lying on his back naked waiting for her. Aoi was also happy that she was helping Yusaku in some way since she couldn’t rescue him in the real world.

Aoi picked up that something was wrong when she saw that Yusaku still had his cloths on and had a frantic expression on his face. Her worry grew more when Yusaku rushed over to her and embraced her in his arms like his life depended on it. He then told her that the bad people found out about him having a soulmate and wanted to find out who she was so they could take her too. Aoi didn’t like the sound of that and began to panic at the thought of being kidnapped by the people that were torturing her soulmate. Aoi started shaking in fear and tears threatened to come out of eyes. Yusaku noticed right away and a look of determination came on his face before tightening his hold on Aoi and promising her that he would protect her from the bad people no matter what. Fortunately, Yusaku was saved and the bad people were stopped before they could find out anything about Aoi and both children were very relieved by this.

Even though Yusaku was no longer being tortured, he was still suffering emotionally from the experience. Luckily, it wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been thanks to Aoi who continued to provide ways to bring him happiness and relief every time they dreamed. Eventually, when Yusaku started to cope better over time, he realized that Aoi wasn’t getting the same kind of good feelings that he was whenever she did those things to him and that didn’t set right with him at all. She was doing so much for him and yet he hadn’t done anything for her in return. So, the next time, Yusaku surprised Aoi by trying to mimic her actions on her. At first it was tricky for Yusaku since Aoi’s body was a bit different than his, but he soon discovered ways to make her body react similar to his and cause the same sounds he had been making to come out of her mouth too. He was glad that Aoi was now feeling the same kind of happiness that she had been giving him. When Yusaku was done, Aoi had a huge grin on her lips before changing their positions and taking her turn to do things to Yusaku too. The two continued switching back and forth making each other feel very happy every time.

It became even better when Yusaku and Aoi figured out that they could do those things to each other at the same time. The moment their actions resulted in their bodies connecting for the first time, Yusaku and Aoi were overwhelmed with how good and right it felt. Both lost count of how many times they made their bodies reconnect, but one thing that they both agreed on was that they never wanted to stop. Ever since then, every dream the two continued to do this and both enjoyed it tremendously.

As the years passed, Yusaku and Aoi’s bodies grew along with their desire to do more of those actions. They eventually learned more about what it was they were doing and why they enjoyed it so much. The two found themselves drawn to hentai manga and anime for new ideas and ways to pleasure each other, and it was safe to say that they were becoming heavily addicted to having sex in their dreams.  

Yusaku and Aoi were now sixteen years old and were once again making love to each other. Both were tangled in each other’s naked bodies as Yusaku entered Aoi for the third time in a row. They both screamed their partner’s name in bliss as they climaxed together, both overwhelmed by the wonderful eruption of pleasure sent throughout their bodies. When they both came down from their sensual high, huge smiles were on their faces.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this. Do you?” playfully asked Aoi as she allowed her body to lean in closer to Yusaku.

“Never, you’re the only thing keeping me sane at this point,” Yusaku said in a slightly joking manner even though there was some truth in his words as well.

Aoi knew how much she had been helping Yusaku to cope with his trauma over the years and she was always glad that what they did together continued to help him even now. Still, there was a part of her that always wished that she could’ve saved him from that horrible place too. That was probably why she ended up developing a hero-complex. She didn’t want Yusaku to know how guilty she felt about not being able to do more for him since he already had enough emotional stuff to deal with on his own. Once more the thought of telling Yusaku what she had been doing in secret these past few months hit her. But she knew that Yusaku would start worrying about her and it would cause him additional stress that he certainly didn’t need.

“I love you so much, Yusaku,” Aoi said instead of what she really wanted to say to him. Though it didn’t mean those words were any less true.

Yusaku smiled at this, knowing how lucky he was to have a soulmate like her. She had chosen to stay by his side through it all even when he had been willing to give her an out. Yet, the moment he had even suggested severing their connection, she had blatantly refused and told him that she could never abandon him when he needed her the most. Sometimes, Yusaku felt that he didn’t deserve her after everything she was forced to deal with because of him. She was truly the only thing that brought any joy in his life and without her, he would have nothing left. That’s why he couldn’t let her know that he had been hunting down the people that were responsible for putting him through hell. He still remembered them telling him how they wanted to bring his soulmate to the white room and put her through similar torture. The thought of those people getting their hands on Aoi still frightened Yusaku even now, but he had promised her that he wouldn’t let them hurt her and he meant it. He would do everything he could to protect her even if it meant he had to keep certain things hidden from her.    

“I love you too Aoi, more than you’ll ever know,” replied Yusaku as he tenderly leaned his forehead against hers.

The two stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before their lips joined for a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was getting a little too long so I split this up. So now this is a prologue and the first chapter will be posted next.


	5. Connected Dreams: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantly sharing dreams with your soulmate is fine. It is the life outside those dreams that makes things more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Hard Ons, Violence, Yusaku&Kusanagi friendship, Playmaker is a split personality of Yusaku (sort of), Yusaku and Playmaker are same but different because being forced to lose your memories of dreams with your soulmate sucks, Aoi is Blue Maiden from the beginning, Blue Maiden being badass like she should've been, AI being a bit perverted towards Blue Maiden but makes sense in context, being in Link VRAINS is a little more dangerous than cannon.

**The World Outside of Dreams**

Yusaku woke up with a smile on his lips as the latest dream he shared with Aoi flowed through his mind. Yet, just as quickly the memories of his time with Aoi slipped away. A frustrated sigh soon came out of Yusaku’s mouth when he could no longer remember the dream he just shared with his soulmate. Nevertheless, there was nothing Yusaku could do about losing those memories every day until he meant his soulmate in person, so he had to carry on. He wasn’t surprised when he noticed how hard he was and the huge mess he made on the towel he had placed over his bed sheets last night. Yusaku was so used to waking up with a hard on that it was practically routine by now. With a groan, Yusaku carefully took the towel and himself to the bathroom and began relieving his manhood of its hardness. Once that was done, Yusaku washed out the towel before taking a much-needed cold shower. When he was done cleaning himself off, he got dressed for school, picked up his old-fashioned duel disk, and grabbed a quick energy bar as he headed off to school.

Yusaku had tried not to fall asleep in class again, but he couldn’t help it when he already knew the material and the teacher was boring him to tears. He may not remember what happened in his dream, put he had the strongest impression that his soulmate had not been happy about him causing her to fall asleep in class too. Which brought up another downside to the whole soulmate thing, apparently not only do you lose your memories of the dreams you shared but if one falls asleep the other is instantly lured to sleep as well. At least there were some remnants from the dreams that gave you some idea on what was going on during them. Yet, for Yusaku that meant that he knew that his soulmate was a bit angry at him now and would probably chew him out later. He wondered if her anger would be appeased if he told her that his sleeping in class lead to a classmate trying to be friendly with him in an exasperating way. Probably not, but he would most likely give it a shot regardless.

After school was over, Yusaku made his way to Café Nagi to join his partner in crime Shouchi Kusanagi in searching for anything regarding the Knights of Hanoi. Yet, when Yusaku entered the food truck, he noticed Kusanagi was asleep. Yusaku wasn’t surprised as it appeared that Kusanagi’s soulmate had an irregular schedule and would sometimes drift off whenever she finished a job that kept her up very late in the night. It wasn’t that much of an issue since Kusanagi stayed up late a lot himself, so it wasn’t that much of an inconvenience for them. Yusaku simply sat at his designated spot and started hacking into the network for the Knights of Hanoi.

Yusaku chuckled when Kusanagi woke up to his own hard on and how flustered he was when he left to go clean himself up. It didn’t take too long before Kusanagi returned and greeted Yusaku before returning to his place at the computer.

“So, I take it you and your soulmate were enjoying yourselves?” asked Yusaku with a sly smile on his face.

This wasn’t the first time Yusaku had caught Kusanagi waking up to a hard on and he knew that it wouldn’t be the last either. At least Yusaku knew that he wasn’t the only one who had to deal with that problem every time they woke up.

“Obviously, though I doubt we could ever match the amount of fun you and your soulmate seem to always have,” teased back Kusanagi with a smirk of his own.

Yusaku couldn’t argue against that since he knew he and his soulmate did have a lot of sex as they dreamt. Kusanagi had also caught him in similar situations whenever he was forced to sleep when he stayed at the truck late at night. Though unlike his soulmate, he didn’t have a right to chastise her about forcing him to sleep when he was trying to stay up all night working while she was going to bed at a decent hour. Still, this left Kusanagi several chances to see just how much Yusaku and his soulmate engaged in sexual intercourse throughout the night. This of course led to a few embarrassing moments for Yusaku and some teasing from Kusanagi in response. And so, they would occasionally tease each other back and forth whenever one of them was caught waking up in such a way.

Yusaku was just glad that Kusanagi never pried too much about his dream sex life, not that he would be able to give him any details since he couldn’t remember them. But, if Kusanagi asked him one day how long he and his soulmate had been intimate with each other, he would probably have to lie. Even though there was a chance that Kusanagi would understand why his soulmate initiated it, the man would probably be uncomfortable about the fact that he and his soulmate had sex at such a young age.

“True, you both still have some ways before you can catch up with us,” retorted Yusaku with a chuckle.

Kusanagi laughed at Yusaku’s response. “I don’t think we’re that far behind you actually. She’s very zealous you know.”

“Clearly,” Yusaku said with an amused snort.

“Indeed,” he agreed with a grin, “and now that we got our daily banter moment out of the way let’s get to work.”

Yusaku was tempted to make one last barb about the fact that he hadn’t stopped working since he arrived, but decided to retain his comment since they did have a lot to do today.

“Then let’s get started,” stated Yusaku in a more serious voice.

It was later in the afternoon when Yusaku and Kusanagi had to take a break from their work so Kusanagi could open Café Nagi for the rest of the day. As usual, Yusaku sat at one of the tables set up in front of the café and causally observed the people and scenery around him. At a certain point, Yusaku grabbed something to eat from the truck and as he was eating, he couldn’t hold back his curiosity about the two people on the giant projector screen billboards in the area that he noticed earlier.

“Who are they again?” Yusaku asked Kusanagi, when no one was close enough to hear their conversation.

Kusanagi took a glance at the screens that Yusaku was referring to. One screen featured a tan-skinned man with a built and bulky body. He had dark hair and chin beard and a gold hat with red-striped designs on his head. He was shirtless and wore only a greenish-grey jacket and a gold animal-head-shaped necklace around his neck. He had on dark pants and a golden belt with a red stone in the center along with matching buckled boots with gold plates. Lastly, his arms and abdomen had gold plates and on his hands were dark finger-less gloves.

The other screen featured a girl with long light blue hair and pink highlights in her front bangs. She wore a blue choker around her neck and pink heart-shaped winged earrings. Her outfit consisted of a white sleeveless vest over a strapless blue crop top that showed a bit of cleavage, a blue and pink skirt and blue high heeled boots reached to her knees. She also had a pair of white wings with pink heart-shaped and lavender clover-shaped patterns on each wing. Lastly, she had blue eyes and eyebrows that matched with her outfit and a green clover tattoo on her right cheek.

“The guy is the number 1 Charisma Duelist Go Onizuka. And the girl is Blue Maiden, a self-appointed hero of Link VRAINS.”

“So, she’s a vigilante,” remarked Yusaku, as the subject of Blue Maiden peeked his curiosity even more.

“Pretty much, she’s known for stopping criminals and protecting people in the network. People love and look up to her and SOL Technologies seems to support what she is doing even though she is clearly acting on her own,” Kusanagi explained.

Yusaku made sure no one was still around before quietly asking Kusanagi his next question.

“Has she dealt with the Knights of Hanoi?”

“She has, in fact she seems just as determined as Playmaker to put a stop to them,” seriously stated Kusanagi.

A look of interest came on Yusaku’s face, knowing what Kusanagi was hinting at.

“So, you think she’s one of us?”

“It’s very likely, though whether she’s more like you or like me is uncertain.”

Yusaku took in what Kusanagi just told him. If Blue Maiden was connected to the incident in some way, they could have a potential ally.

“Have Playmaker and Blue Maiden met before?” wondered Yusaku.

“No, one of them gets to a knight first and defeats him but don’t stick around too long after that. Funny enough they do seem to keep just missing each other. Though they are aware that the other exists and try to stay out of the other’s way,” Kusanagi elaborated.

“I see,” said Yusaku as he went into deep thought about what Kusanagi revealed to him.

Somehow after that the conversation shifted to Kusanagi telling Yusaku about Data Storms and Speed Duels that used to be popular at one time in Link VRAINS. When Kusanagi mentioned how he hoped that Yusaku could one day enjoy dueling again, the boy couldn’t help let out a retort.

“I doubt it, Playmaker is the duelist, not me,” remarked Yusaku with a bit of sullenness in his voice.

“Don’t tell me, you’re actually jealous of Playmaker,” said Kusanagi with an amused chuckle.

“A little,” admitted Yusaku with a small frown on his lips.

Kusanagi was surprised by this as he didn’t think the boy actually felt that way.

“Why?” Kusanagi asked in a curious tone.

Yusaku turned to Kusanagi with a serious expression on his face as he spoke.

“1. He gets to retain all of our memories. 2. He is more emotionally stable than me and can duel without fear which allows him to oppose the Knight of Hanoi. 3. He knows who our soulmate is but refused to divulge the information and in doing so is keeping me from her.”

Kusanagi could tell that Yusaku was particularly bitter over that last reason, not that he could blame him. Kusanagi knew that Yusaku wanted to know who his soulmate was so that he could finally meet the girl that had supported and helped him so much in his life. Even if he couldn’t remember all that she had done, Yusaku knew that she had still played a huge part in helping him deal with his trauma. In a way, Kusanagi could see where Yusaku’s jealousy was coming from. There was a part of him who got to know their soulmate and spend time with her, while the other was left clueless about who she was and what she was like. Still, Kusanagi also knew why Playmaker refused to say who she was and he knew Yusaku knew the reason too.

“He has his own reasons too. Try to keep in mind that he just wants to protect her,” seriously remarked Kusanagi.

Yusaku’s face softened as he knew Kusanagi was right. Playmaker wasn’t keeping their soulmate away from him because he wanted her for himself, but because she could be in danger because of their pursuit of the Knights of Hanoi.

“I know,” Yusaku sighed as he turned back around in his seat, “but it doesn’t mean I have to like it”.

Logically, Yusaku understood that the Knights of Hanoi wouldn’t hesitate in using his soulmate against him. Yet, there was a part of Yusaku that really wanted to finally meet his soulmate in the real-world face to face and regain those memories.

_Maybe when the Knights of Hanoi are defeated and I get the answers I’m searching for, I can finally be with her in peace,_ hopefully thought Yusaku.

However, Yusaku knew there were more important things they needed to discuss and so he turned back to Kusanagi.

“Has there been any recent activity?” he asked, knowing that Kusanagi had more time on his hands to find something than he did.

Kusanagi could easily tell that Yusaku wanted to change the topic of their conversation. Even though the man was a little concerned to learn that there was some tension on Yusaku’s part towards Playmaker, Kusanagi decided to go along with it for now. Besides, he did have some interesting news to share with him.

“The security in Den City network has been strengthened. It seems SOL Technologies is looking for something,” he explained.

“What is it?” curiously asked Yusaku.

“There’s information that it’s an AI program.”

“I’ve never heard of a program on the run before. There’s no way it’s sentient like a human.”

“In order to find it, it seems highly-likely they’ll perform a wide-range scan.”

“If that happens, they’ll be an easy target for Hanoi!” stated Yusaku with urgency.

Suddenly, a fragment of a memory that Yusaku was sure belonged to Playmaker entered his mind. It was pretty rare for Playmaker to try and force his memories through the mental barrier that kept their memories separated especially when it caused him a mild headache, so Yusaku figured the memory had to be important. Despite the aching now in his head, Yusaku mulled over the slip of memory hoping to figure out what Playmaker was trying to tell him. The memory was of Playmaker facing off against a Knight of Hanoi, but it was the surrounding area, particularly what was hidden in the nearby stone gargoyle’s eye that caught Yusaku’s attention.

“I got it!” announced Yusaku, before he briefly flinched in pain from the sharp pain now throbbing in his head.

Kusanagi was confused by Yusaku’s sudden declaration, especially when the boy had been lost in thought for a moment. But when he saw Yusaku holding a hand to his head and the grimace on his face, Kusanagi realized what just happened.

“What did he show you?” Kusanagi asked in a serious voice.

“Kusanagi-san, we have to hurry!” Yusaku told him instead as he rushed over to the back of the truck and opened the doors.

When Yusaku entered the truck and began to close the windows, Kusanagi got the hint and quickly closed up the shop.

“So, what are we doing?” asked Kusanagi as he and Yusaku headed to their places at the computer.

“Making a trap, we’re going to catch that AI,” stated Yusaku as he quickly started up the computers.

Kusanagi was confused by why they needed to do this and Yusaku explained that both SOL Technologies and Hanoi were after the AI and that if they captured the AI, they could use it against Hanoi. He then elaborated further by saying that they were going to create an escape route for the AI and trap it in his duel disk. Of course, Kusanagi was worried that they wouldn’t have enough time for to create such a trap, but then Yusaku gave him one of those rare smiles of his and claimed that they could do it if they worked together. With Yusaku giving him a smile like that and being confident in their ability to pull it off, Kusanagi was eager to get started.

* * *

 

 Blue Maiden was frantically searching Link VRAINS for any signs of the AI. Her brother told her about the runaway AI that was targeted by SOL Technologies and the Knights of Hanoi and how it was imperative that she found it before SOL Technologies began the networkwide scan. He was sure that Hanoi would use the scan as an opportunity to strike and capture the AI. He didn’t explain much on why the AI was so important, but he made it clear that Hanoi would do anything to get it. That was all Aoi needed to know before she had immediately logged into Link VRAINS and begin looking for the AI.

However, finding the AI proved difficult as it was already late into the evening and she’d been at it for hours without any luck. It probably didn’t help that there was a special duel taking place between the most popular charisma duelists right now and that a huge crowd had come to watch it. Blue Maiden wished that SOL Technologies had postponed the event knowing that Hanoi might attack during the scan, but apparently the company cared more about keeping up appearances than people’s safety. It was one of the reasons why she refused to officially work with SOL as she knew the company was corrupt. Still, her brother did work for them and had access to resources that helped her in her quest to take on the Knights of Hanoi.

When Blue Maiden spotted the blue rays roaming over the area, she realized that the scan was starting.  A determined expression came on Blue Maiden’s face as she increased her efforts to find the AI now that time was of the essence. She would not let Hanoi get their hands on that AI if it was the last thing she did. Her eyes thoroughly and swiftly looked out for anything unusual amongst the digital city as the scan continued to cover more and more ground. Just when Blue Maiden was starting to lose hope, a feeling of panic and fear that was not her own shot through her. Blue Maiden couldn’t explain it, but she somehow knew that those feeling belonged to the AI and would lead her to where it was.

The closer she got to her destination, the stronger she could feel those feelings of fear and panic. This made Blue Maiden move faster and soon she arrived in an empty alley.

“Ignis…If you’re here please come out. I know you’re scared, but I promise I’ll keep you safe,” she called out, as she observed her surroundings.

Blue Maiden honestly, didn’t think the AI would actually answer her, but to her surprise a purple eyeball soon emerged from the wall.

“Yay! The sexy cutie has come to protect me!” the AI said in a joyful tone before it came fully out of the wall and threw itself at Blue Maiden’s chest.

Blue Maiden was able to catch the eyeball in her arms despite her shock at it suddenly throwing itself at her. However, the moment the AI was held in her embrace, it started nuzzling itself into her breasts in a very provocative way. If there was any doubt that it was the AI’s feelings she was picking up, they were settled by the fact that she was now feeling a strong spike of arousal coursing through her body.  Because of this, a small moan escaped Blue Maiden’s lips as the AI started rubbing itself even more into the center of her breasts. When the AI heard her moan, a cheeky glint appeared in its eye as it turned its gaze upward toward her face.

“Oh, do you like this? If so, I wouldn’t mind continuing to smother myself deeper into your lovely breasts. Their so nice and soft like a pillow,” commented the AI in a blissful tone as it once more snuggled against Blue Maiden’s bust.

A blush came on Blue Maiden’s cheeks from the AI’s words and actions. She knew she should feel appalled by the AI acting like a total pervert towards her, but instead she felt this was natural and that there was nothing wrong with it. In fact, something inside her was telling her that she should expect this kind of behavior from the AI for some reason. Though Blue Maiden figured her reaction probably had more to do with the fact that she was easily aroused and more sensitive to sexual stimulation thanks to all those years of having tons of sex in her dreams with her soulmate. It certainly didn’t help that she had quite the collection of hentai anime and manga that she secretly entertained herself with almost daily.

At that moment, Blue Maiden wished that her brother could’ve at least warned her that the AI has some kind of perverted programing in it before finding that out for herself. Nonetheless, the AI was still very important and she did promise it that she would protect it. Reminding herself of why she wanted to find the AI in the first place, Blue Maiden quickly got herself back under control.

“Ignis, as…tempting as your offer is, now’s not the time for that. You’re in danger remember?” she reminded the AI.

The AI ceased its actions for a moment to look back at Blue Maiden. “I’m not worried anymore. I know you’ll keep me safe until my opportunity to escape comes,” it said confidently.

Blue Maiden was surprised and flattered by the amount of confidence the AI had in her ability to protect it from harm. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was a hero figure in Link VRAINS and that it had probably seen her in action which made it trust her so easily. Whatever the reason, having its trust did make her job much easier. Though she was curious about what the AI meant when it mentioned its chance to escape coming. At first, she thought the AI was referring to the fact that she was planning on using her brother’s program to contain the AI in her duel disk and then log out with it in her possession. But she realized that the AI must have been referring to something else otherwise it would have mentioned escaping with her. This made her curious about what kind of alternative for escape it had planned since she knew that during the scan it could no longer hide, not to mention that Hanoi would most likely show up soon to try and capture the AI. Between those two factors she couldn’t see how it could escape the network on its own. Blue Maiden was about to ask the AI to explain further, but then the entire world of Link VRAINS began to shake.

“The Knights of Hanoi are coming!” exclaiming the AI in alarm causing Blue Maiden to silently curse as time was officially up.

“Hurry, get into my duel disk!” Blue Maiden instructed the AI as she extended her left arm in front of it so it could easily jump into the duel disk.

However, to her shock the AI did not make a move and gave her regrettable look. “I can’t. I’ll be putting you in more danger.”

Blue Maiden could hear the obvious concern in the AI’s voice and it made her smile a bit.

“Don’t worry, I’m more than capable of protecting myself and you,” she told it hoping to convince the AI; however, it still refused her offer.

“I know that, but I couldn’t bare it if you got hurt because of me!” yelled the AI with heavy emotion in its voice that completely stunned Blue Maiden.

It finally clicked to Blue Maiden that the emotions the AI was expressing were not a product of its programing. This AI was somehow showing genuine concern for her and she was somehow feeling each and every sincere emotion it was experiencing. Was this the reason this AI was so special, because it could exhibit real emotions of its own? Blue Maiden didn’t get the chance to respond as a huge black dragon with a Knight of Hanoi on top of it came bursting through the sky towards them.

“I’ve found you Ignis! Blue Maiden! Hand it over now or perish!” the Knight shouted as the dragon began to send its fire attack at her.

Blue Maiden wrapped her arms tightly around the AI before using her wings to take off into the air before the attack could hit her. She glared angrily at the Knight with nothing but loathing on her face.

“As if I would ever hand him over to scum like you!” she shouted back at him with pure venom in her voice.

“Then die!” the knight exclaimed before signaling his dragon to launch another attack at her.

Blue Maiden once more avoided the attack by ascending into the air. Blue Maiden had enough of dodging and was ready to retaliate by sending out her own monsters to fight against the knight. However, the AI immediately spoke up.

“We have to hurry and find my escape, it should be here soon!” the AI frantically told Blue Maiden.

Blue Maiden debated whether to try and find this alleged escape or stay and fight Hanoi. She never ran away from a confrontation with Hanoi before, in fact most of the time she was the one hunting them down instead. But one glance at the desperate looking AI in her arms made her decision for her. So, with a burst of speed, she flew away from the knight while looking out for anything peculiar. Seeing that the heroin was trying to make a break for it, the knight quickly followed her on his dragon.

“You won’t escape me!” declared the knight as his dragon launched another attack at Blue Maiden.

Once again, she avoided the attack and continued to distance herself from the knight. Realizing that attacking Blue Maiden proved to be ineffective, the knight decided to try a different tactic. When he spotted several people still running in a panic on the ground, a smirk came on his face.

“Give me Ignis or I’ll delete every last person in Link VRAINS! And I’ll start with them!” he announced as he pointed to a few bystanders on the street.

This made Blue Maiden turn back to face the knight only to watch as the fire from the dragon’s mouth incinerated the people down below.

“No!!” she yelled as she stopped only to see another attack burn more people in its wake.

The knight quickly took advantage of the horrified and stunned Blue Maiden and launched another attack in her direction.

“Blue Maiden, look out!” warned the AI.

Blue Maiden snapped out of her stupor and tried to avoid the attack but her reaction was a bit too slow and the tips of her wings caught on fire. The fire then began to spread as it was deleting her wings bit by bit. Blue Maiden was losing altitude fast and knew that she would have to dispatch her wings to avoid the rest of her avatar getting deleted. She headed towards the ground as fast as possible before she made her wings disappear. Now on foot, Blue Maiden started running as the knight continued to pursue her and the AI.

“There it is! My escape is up there!” suddenly proclaimed the AI.

Blue Maiden looked up and saw a single blue zig-zag line suddenly appear several feet above them. Unfortunately, Blue Maiden was no longer able to fly so she couldn’t get the AI to it herself.

“Can you get to it on your own?” she asked the AI.

“Yes, I can,” answered the AI.

“Good, then go. I’ll distract Hanoi so you can make your escape,” stated Blue Maiden as she stopped running and released her hold on the AI.

The AI looked as though it was fighting itself to leave or stay with Blue Maiden as it was worried for her. Blue Maiden picking up on the AI’s feelings, gave it a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine. Your safety is more important,” she told him.

She could tell that the AI seemed to disagree with her statement, but relented none the less. As it began to ascend towards the escape route it turned to face Blue Maiden once more time.

“Please be careful Blue Maiden, I don’t know what we’d do if we ever lost you.”

Blue Maiden wasn’t sure what to say in response as she was not only blown away by the intensity of the AI’s emotions but confusion as to who else it was including in the “we”. But she had no time to dwell on that as the knight finally caught up to them.

“Go now!” she told the AI.

The AI did as it was told and resumed its course to the escape path. The knight noticing the AI heading towards the blue line, quickly told its dragon to prepare another attack. Just as the dragon opened its mouth to launch, a blue colored whip wrapped around its jaws and forced its mouth shut, keeping it from attacking. The knight was surprised by this, but when he saw that the other end of the whip was held by none other than Blue Maiden, he was beyond angry.

“Stay out of my way!” he exclaimed as the dragon started shaking its head in an attempt to free itself from its binding.

Blue Maiden struggled to keep her grip as the dragon’s movements were becoming wild and uncontrollable. But she refused to give up as she could see that the AI was still a few feet away. The knight had had enough as he suddenly jumped down from the dragon and landed in front of Blue Maiden. Before she could react, the knight grabbed her and threw her hard against the wall causing her to let go of her whip and scream in pain from the impact. The knight then walked over to her crumpled form and lifted her up by the neck. His grip tightened around her throat causing Blue Maiden to choke and start gasping for air.

“I’ll end you hear and now Blue Maiden. No longer will you be a thorn in our side,” he said in a sadistic gleeful tone.

“Blue Maiden!” the AI shouted in panic when it had turned back at hearing Blue Maiden scream and saw her being strangled.

The knight was momentarily distracted by the AI’s reaction, which made him loosen his grip enough for Blue Maiden to send a swift kick to the knight’s jaw. This caused the knight to lose his hold on her completely and allow Blue Maiden to take in some much-needed air. She then noticed that the AI was still looking at her in worry and had stopped moving towards the blue light. Blue Maiden sensing how hesitate it was to leave her make her give the AI a serious look.

“PLEASE! GO!” she yelled at it in a desperate tone.

The AI didn’t like it, but did as she requested and resumed its course to the blue light. As it finally reached the escape route, the AI took one last glance at Blue Maiden only to see the knight knock her out from behind.

“No, Blue Maiden!” was all the Ai could say before it was forced to leave the network.

* * *

 

After finishing the escape program, both Yusaku and Kusanagi waited in anticipation for the AI to fall into their trap. Yusaku was worried when he could sense the AI was close but hadn’t used the escape route yet. He was starting to worry that something might have gone wrong on the other side, but then to his relieve the AI finally entered the escape path. Yusaku looked eagerly at center of his duel disk and soon an image of a purple eye appeared on it followed by the words CAPTURE COMPLETED appearing on the side of the device. The eyeball blinked a few times as though it was regaining focus and when Yusaku noticed that the AI became aware of its situation, he was getting ready to speak but the AI quickly interrupted before he could even utter a word.

“We have to hurry! Blue Maiden’s in danger!” it exclaimed in an urgent voice completely catching Yusaku and Kusanagi off guard.

“Blue Maiden?” asked Yusaku.

“Yes, we have to help her now! Who knows what that knight will do to her!” the AI told him.

“The Knights of Hanoi have Blue Maiden?” Kusanagi questioned in surprise.

“Most likely, I saw the big jerk knock her out before I escaped,” it answered with a little anger in its voice.

“Tell us exactly what happened,” demanded Yusaku.

The AI was annoyed by how rude Yusaku was being towards it, but its concern for Blue Maiden outweighed its irritation. So, it hastily gave them a brief retelling of how Blue Maiden helped it during Hanoi’s attack. When it was finished, without a word both Yusaku and Kusanagi returned to the truck and began typing away on their keyboards. However, when the AI saw no sign of Yusaku going into Link VRAINS anytime soon, it became aggravated with the two humans.

“What are you doing?! Why aren’t you going in to save her?!” yelled the AI, glaring at Yusaku.

“We will, but in order to do that we have to find her and the knight first,” Kusanagi explained to the AI while he and Yusaku continued searching the network.

“Wasn’t your plan to use me as bait to draw out Hanoi, why not do that instead of wasting your time searching for him?” it questioned as its frustration seemed to grow.

The fact that the AI knew what they had been planning was enough to prove that it had been spying on them for a while which only confirmed Yusaku’s suspicions. Though considering how much it had been hiding itself and running away from its captors, Yusaku didn’t expect it to be so eager to return to Link VRAINS right away.

_Does it really care about Blue Maiden that much?_ Yusaku wondered before he realized how ridiculous that notion was.

Sure, AIs could imitate emotions pretty well, but that was simply based on their programing. Most likely it was only concerned about Blue Maiden because her actions probably triggered something in its programing to make it react that way to her. Still, its persistence on saving her was getting annoying and he was really close to muting it.

“That was the plan but since Blue Maiden could be used as leverage against us, we have to come up with a new plan instead,” Kusanagi decided to explain to the AI.

“But what if he hurts her or worse decides to delete her before you can come up with a new plan?! The jerk already attempted to strangle her to death!”

Even though neither stopped working, both of their features became harder at the thought of what the knight had almost done to Blue Maiden. They knew very well that even though killing someone in Link VRAINS wouldn’t actually kill them in the real world, the mind made it real enough to the point that the person would feel like they had died and any damage that they experience would transfer to their real bodies. That’s what had made Hanoi’s earlier attack so brutal. Those avatars that had been deleted as they burned in flames from the dragon’s attack would wake up to burned and charcoaled bodies as the feeling of being burned alive haunted the victims for the rest of their lives.

It was that very reason why using any kind of weapon was prohibited in Link VRAINS and why using duel monsters for anything outside of a duel was forbidden. If anyone was caught doing either, it would lead to a permeant termination of your Link VRAINS account and since the network keyed into your specific brainwave pattern when you first logged in, you couldn’t simply just create another avatar without the system recognizing you instantly. Of course, that didn’t stop hackers or criminals from doing it anyway, especially the Knights of Hanoi who were the most notorious for using any means to get what they wanted. Knowing for himself how cruel Hanoi could be when provoked, Yusaku realized that the AI’s worry for Blue Maiden was a bit obsessive but not misguided.  

“Since the knight is no longer attacking, he most likely believes that Blue Maiden knows where you are and will try to get answers out of her. He won’t do anything too drastic as long as he thinks that she has information on you. So, we have some time to come up with a different plan,” stated Yusaku in order to try and pacify the AI even though he didn’t know why he was trying in the first place.

Fortunately, Yusaku’s words seemed to have calmed down the AI as it realized that he did have a point. It let out an exaggerated sigh before deciding to simply observe the two humans as they continued working. Yet, as it continued to watch and notice that Yusaku wasn’t showing even a hint of apprehension about the situation, the AI couldn’t help but question him.

“How are you staying so calm? Aren’t you really worried about her too?” it asked Yusaku in an almost accusing way.

“Why would I be? She seems more than capable of handling her own. For all we know she could’ve already escaped,” simply stated Yusaku not even looking at the AI as he worked.

The AI was in disbelief at how nonchalant Yusaku’s answer was. But then the realization hit the AI and it couldn’t help but groan in discontent.  

“Oh, that’s right. You don’t remember anything in the real world,” the AI muttered to itself, yet both Yusaku and Kusanagi heard it.

Yusaku immediately stopped what he was doing and glared down at the AI that apparently knew way more than it should.

“How do you know about that?” he questioned in a firm voice.

“The Knights of Hanoi still have their records on you and the others and I may have peaked at a few of them,” the AI answered with a nervous laugh.

“And what does that have to do with why I should be worried about Blue Maiden?” wondered Yusaku knowing that the AI wouldn’t bring up his missing memories, the incident, and Blue Maiden if they weren’t all connected somehow.

“Well, Blue Maiden is your soulmate,” it revealed causing Yusaku’s eyes to widen in shock.

“What did you just say?!” responded Yusaku as his heart started racing in anxiousness.

“Blue Maiden’s your soulmate, and right now she’s in Hanoi’s hands. I hope you now see why I am worried and why you should be to,” replied the AI in seriousness.

Yusaku wanted to believe that the AI was mistaken about Blue Maiden being his soulmate, but deep inside he somehow knew that the AI was speaking the truth. Blue Maiden was his soulmate and she had been fighting the Knights of Hanoi and putting herself in danger because of him. The whole point of staying away from her in the real world was so she would’ve get involved. But she got herself involved anyway and now one of his biggest fears had come true; his soulmate had been captured by Hanoi. Panic was started to hit Yusaku like a wrecking ball and he was sure that he was also picking up Playmaker’s own panic as well. But then Yusaku felt a righteous anger surge through him and he knew exactly what that meant. He too felt his own anger flare up in response to Playmaker’s and in that moment, they were completely on the same page.

“Kusanagi-san, activate the stealth and weapons programs,” Yusaku suddenly told the man in a barely controlled tone.

“Yusaku…” began Kusanagi in concern when he noticed Yusaku’s composure slipping into rage.

“Now!” shouted Yusaku allowing some of his anger to break through.

Kusanagi realized there was no point in arguing when Yusaku was clearly not in the mode of mind to be rational. Though if Kusanagi was being honest, he would probably act similarly if his soulmate was in the same position. So, Kusanagi did as told and once the programs were ready to go, Yusaku bolted up from his seat and put his duel disk on his arm.

“Let’s go!” he announced.

“About time!” happily proclaimed the AI.

Yusaku rushed to the VR room in the truck and went inside it. Once the door closed Yusaku swiftly took out the dummy deck that was in the deck holder and brought out Playmaker’s deck.

“Decks set!” yelled Yusaku as he inserted Playmaker’s deck into the duel disk.

“Into the VRAINS!”

In seconds Yusaku’s body was surrounded by code and lights. Yusaku’s school uniform was replaced with a tight green and black bodysuit. It had gold stripes scattered along his arms and legs as well as a larger zigzag yellow streak across his chest to his left shoulder and down to his back. The only noticeable accessary was a gray belt around his waist. Yusaku’s hair was changed from blue and pink to blonde, red and pink. Most of his hair was now red in the back and huge blonde locks in the front decorated with pink accents. When the transformation was complete, the portal to Link VRAINS opened before him and he was quickly propelled through it.

Memories unlocked and came rushing into his mind the second Yusaku exited the portal into Link VRAINS. In the driver’s seat once again, a look of determination and anger quickly morphed onto Playmaker’s face.

_If that bastard harmed Aoi in any way, Hanoi blood will be spilt,_ thought Playmaker as his hands balled into fists.

Vengeance and rage were coursing through Playmaker’s entire being. The Knights of Hanoi had crossed a line and Playmaker was through playing around.


	6. Fanaticism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaizen Aoi is a huge Playmaker fangirl. Fujiki Yusaku is huge Blue Angel fanboy. So of course when they finally get to meet their idols their overjoyed and act a little too impulsive towards them. This leads to something that neither of them expected, but they are quite happy with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Tags: Some humor, Slight OOC Yusaku, FanboyYusaku, Slight OOC Aoi, FangirlAoi, Yusaku(Playmaker) is thirsty for Blue Angel, Aoi(BlueAngel) is thirsty for Playmaker, Some online chatting dialogue, Ai is not subtle at all but Yusaku and Aoi are still clueless.

**Being a Fangirl/Fanboy**

Zaizen Aoi was not exactly a regular person. For one, her brother was the head chief of security of SOL Technologies the most powerful technological company in Den City. Second, she was secretly Link VRAINS duel idol Blue Angel and the #2 Charisma Duelist. And lastly, she was a major fangirl of Playmaker, the mysterious vigilante of Link VRAINS whose purpose was fighting the Knights of Hanoi. If you asked Aoi which of these three things about her were the most relevant, it would definitely be the last one.

Being the sister of such an important person only caused her grief. Her brother was always so busy and hardly had time for her anymore, leaving her in their apartment all by herself most days. Not to mention that other people only wanted to get close to her in order to get something out of her because of who her brother was. And even though she did enjoy being Blue Angel and dueling, the only reason why she became the idol was to get her brother’s attention, which so far had been unsuccessful. But being a huge fan of Playmaker brought something joyful to her life. Just thinking about Playmaker would always bring a huge smile to her face. There was just so much about him that appealed to Aoi.

There was not a lot known about him, but from what she had seen of him, he was a clearly strong and passionate duelist. He was also brave to take on Hanoi all by himself and vigilant in his pursuit of them. Most people didn’t know what his motives were in fighting Hanoi, but Aoi did. He wasn’t doing it for petty reasons like recognition or to be a seen as some kind of hero, he was doing it for vengeance. Aoi didn’t know what Hanoi had done to him, but she had no doubt that his reasons were very personal and it was justifiable. But unlike her at least what he was doing actually benefited others and not just himself. She wished that her selfish reasons for being Blue Angel had done something beneficial like Playmaker, but she knew herself enough to know that striving for her brother’s attention would always be more important to her than anything else (well except Playmaker obviously). But Playmaker’s selfishness was motivating him to take down the Knights of Hanoi which showed that his selfish reasons weren’t as pathetic as hers. At least his efforts were producing the results he wanted and made some impact on Hanoi, yet she still couldn’t get even a word of acknowledgement from her brother about her accomplishments. Yet, in a way seeing Playmaker succeed in pursuing his selfish ambition encouraged her to keep trying to reach her brother. She would have probably stopped being Blue Angel a long time ago when her brother still ignored her even after she had finally reached the top, yet it was Playmaker’s own tenacity in getting his vengeance against Hanoi thad reminded her that if she really wanted something then she shouldn’t give up on it just because it was hard or seemed impossible. He had given her hope and another reason to keep being Blue Angel. Leading her into becoming Playmaker’s number one fan and supporter.

As a true fangirl, Aoi was in her room using her spare time surfing the network with her tablet for anything Playmaker related that she could get her hands on. It wasn’t an easy task as it seemed anytime something popped up about him, it would disappear just as quickly. Aoi sighed, guessing that Playmaker was the one deleting any information since he was a skilled hacker and didn’t want a lot known about him. Yet, this never discouraged her, it only made her more determined to find something before he could get rid of it. So, with a zealousness of a motivated fangirl, she searched, probed, and scoured Link VRAINS for even the tiniest trace of Playmaker. Just then, a notification suddenly popped up on Aoi’s screen and she was immediately ecstatic when she saw that it was a video link from her favorite (only) fellow Playmaker fan. Aoi never knew how he was always able to find practically anything revolving Playmaker that were nearly impossible to find; however, she really didn’t care how and was just glad that he would always send her whatever he found. Aoi immediately opened the video and realized that this was actually live, showing Playmaker currently dueling a Knight of Hanoi. She watched excitedly as Playmaker dueled flawless against the knight and knew that he would win the duel.

_“I attack with Link Slayer! Shooting Star Break!” Playmaker announced as his monster went to attack the knight’s monster._

_With that attack, the knight’s life points went down to zero and Playmaker was victorious._

_“Why are getting in the way of Hanoi?!” the knight demanded to know. “Who are you?!”_

Aoi scoffed not believing how clueless the knight was. Either Hanoi didn’t know how to stay current or they were too arrogant and underestimated Playmaker. However, what Playmaker said in response made Aoi squeal in glee.

_“Knights of Hanoi. Wherever you choose to run rampant I will appear!” he declared in a strong voice before giving the knight a hard glare. “My name is Playmaker!”_

Aoi was swooning at how cool and badass Playmaker had sounded. The video ended with Playmaker leaving the scene after finishing off the knight. Aoi made sure to save the video and add it to her other Playmaker files before sending her fellow fan a huge thank you to him for the video. He responded with his usual quirkiness that made Aoi laugh and the two decided to chat for a while, mostly talking about Playmaker and how amazing he was.

* * *

 

Playmaker’s eyes were glued to Blue Angel as she flawlessly dueled against her opponent. It was obvious to him that she would win this duel. He was soon proven right when she made the finishing move and brought her opponent’s life points down to zero. The crowd then cheered in excitement for the idol’s victory and as usual Blue Angel waved to her fans and thanked them for their love and support causing them to cheer even more for her. A smile formed on Playmaker’s face as he watched Blue Angel interact with some of the fans who were bold enough to go up and talk to her. She was polite and joyful as she answered some of their questions and signed their memorabilia. Anyone watching her could tell that she enjoyed catering to her fans and was comfortable being around them.

Playmaker was tempted to leave his hiding place and push his way through the other fans to get to Blue Angel, but restrained himself. It wasn’t easy though. He longed to meet her and let her know just how much she impacted his life. Ever since the incident, he never wanted to pick up a deck ever again. But then he had seen Blue Angel’s first duel in Link VRAINS and had been immediately drawn in by her passion and love for dueling. Since then he had followed Blue Angel like a hawk. He had watched as Blue Angel started winning more and gaining popularity with each victory.

But what had really captivated him the most about Blue Angel was that even when she lost, it only encouraged her to work harder and be better. She never let a loss deter her or break her, instead she used it to fuel and strengthen her. It was that trait that he witnessed in Blue Angel that inspired him to pick up his deck again. He had followed Blue Angel’s example and decided to not let his past keep him down anymore. He soon pushed passed his fear of losing a duel and now he continued to win duel after duel with a strong passion and tenacity that would not waver. He would have never gotten to where he was today if it wasn’t for Blue Angel. Thanks to her, he was able to become Playmaker.

Once more, the temptation to bulldoze his way through the crowd to get to Blue Angel rose inside of him. In fact, he had already stepped out of his hiding spot as his eyes locked firmly onto Blue Angel. Then unexpectedly, her eyes seemed to catch his and he could see her eyes widen in surprise before her expression became companionate. Her blue eyes gained an understanding and encouraging look to them as a reassuring smile came to her lips and somehow, he knew that she was telling him that it was okay for him to come over to her. In that moment, he wondered if his heart was beating frantically in his real body because it sure felt like it. Even though Blue Angel probably thought he was just another fan that was too afraid to approach her, which he admittingly was, the fact that she was giving him such a kind gesture warmed Playmaker’s heart and made him like her even more.

He debated about taking such a risk with so many people around, but it seemed his subconscious was making the decision for him as he starting to walk towards Blue Angel. Her eyes practically sparkled with joy and Playmaker was sure there was a stupid smile on his face by now as his steps drew him closer to her. He was only a few feet from the populated area and was getting ready to reach the beginnings of the crowd until a voice stopped him.

 _“Yusaku, what are you doing?! You’re supposed to be tracking down that knight, not ogling Blue Angel!”_ yelled Kusanagi causing Playmaker to flinch knowing that he was caught being distracted by Blue Angel again.

Playmaker silently cursed at his impulsiveness whenever anything related to Blue Angel or Blue Angel herself came to his notice. He really couldn’t help himself. It was like a switch in his brain told him to stop whatever he was doing and put all his focus solely on Blue Angel. Playmaker sighed and made the usual apology to Kusanagi, both being very used to this happening and knowing it wouldn’t be the last time either. Playmaker turned around and backed away from the crowd, but as he was getting ready to leave, Blue Angel’s voice reached his ears.

“Wait Playmaker! Don’t go!” she shouted making Playmaker shocked that she did in fact know who he was.

He made the mistake of stopping and looking back at Blue Angel once more. He was surprised to see that she was now heading towards him as she tried her best to maneuver through the people so she could get to him. Seeing how much effort she was putting into reaching him made him hesitant to leave even with Kusanagi in the background telling him to do so. He was conflicted and unsure of what to do. Yet, his hesitation seemed to encourage her as a determined expression came on her face and she soon started to shove people out of her way. Playmaker watched amazed as she actually broke through the crowd in under two minutes and was now happily jogging towards him. There was a huge smile on her face and her eyes were filled with delight as she came closer to him.

Without thinking, he turned back around and waited for the idol to reach him. This of course made Blue Angel ecstatic as she quickened her pace. When she was only an arm’s length away from Playmaker, she stopped in front of him with a huge smile.

“Playmaker,” she whispered in a dreamy tone as she moved in closer to him.

The way she said his name made shivers crawl down his spine. Playmaker was soon caught off guard when Blue Angel responded by reaching out to grab both his hands into her own.

“Playmaker, I’ve wanted to meet you for so long,” she replied back as she stared into his eyes while gently squeezing his hands.

“I-I really appreciate what you do…You know, fighting the Knights of Hanoi,” Blue Angel continued with a bashful blush on her face.

Playmaker was doing his best to remain calm even though he was hyperventilating on the inside. Not only was Blue Angel in front of him and touching him, but she obviously knew about him and had wanted to meet him too. This was a moment that he dreamed about many times, practicing what he would say to Blue Angel when he finally met her. Despite all that practice, Playmaker was a nervous wreck and no words would come out of his mouth. He must have been unresponsive for too long because a concerned look came on Blue Angel’s face.

“Playmaker, are you alright?” she asked him while moving in closer to him and taking one of her hands from his to gently place it on his shoulder in concern.

With Blue Angel so close and how her hand was soothingly placed on his shoulder, Playmaker’s nervousness washed away as he was now practically swooning inside. His mouth immediately became unstuck and he could finally speak.

“I’m fine…It’s just, I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time as well,” he admitted with a light blush of his own.

“Oh!” she said in understanding as her blush grew even more.

Playmaker knew this was his chance to finally tell Blue Angel just how much of an inspiration she was to him and how he wouldn’t have been able to duel again if not for her. So, taking a quick but necessary breath, Playmaker began to speak once more.

“Blue Angel…I just want to tell you…” he began though he was still having trouble getting his words out.

“Tell me what?” she asked in anticipation as she was curious to know what Playmaker wanted to tell her.

Playmaker took another breath before taking Blue Angel’s hand on his shoulder to join her other hand in his own. Firmly holding her hands in his and looking directly into Blue Angel’s eyes, he was ready to tell her what he had wanted to say to her for a long time.

“I love you.”

The moment Playmaker registered the words that he just said, he was completely mortified. Those were not the words that he wanted to come out of his mouth, even if that was how he felt. The fact that he could now hear Kusanagi laughing at his blunder in the background didn’t help at all. As for Blue Angel, her face was now completely red from hearing Playmaker’s declaration.

“I-I mean I love you as a duelist,” added Playmaker, trying his best to salvage the embarrassing situation. “You’re such a passionate duelist and you never give up no matter what. It’s what I admire the most about you,” he told her honestly.

Blue Angel was moved by Playmaker’s sincere admiration of her and knew that even though he clearly didn’t mean to tell that he loved her, she was sure there was some truth in his statement. Deciding to be bold herself about how she felt, she took her hands out of Playmaker’s to place her hands against his chest and leaned her body more into him. This caused a jolt of pleasure to flow through Playmaker, which she quickly noticed making her confidence grow. A huge grin slipped on her face as her hands moved up against his body in a taunting way before wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I love you too…you know, as a duelist,” she confessed hoping he would understand what she was really saying.

Playmaker definitely got exactly what Blue Angel was telling him and he almost couldn’t believe that she had similar feelings towards him. For a moment, Playmaker was wondering if he was dreaming, knowing that he had similar dreams like this before. But he realized that he didn’t care if this turned out to be real or not. Blue Angel had returned his feelings and was hugging him right now, there was no way he wasn’t going to miss out on an opportunity like this. So, Playmaker wrapped his own arms around the idol’s waist and pulled her more into his chest. He then stared right into her blue eyes and could see the desire flare up in them as he was sure there was desire in his own green eyes as well.

“Blue Angel…can I kiss you?” Playmaker asked in a hopeful voice.

Blue Angel’s answer was immediate.

“Yes, kiss me Playmaker,” said Blue Angel in anticipation and longing.

Playmaker was ecstatic that Blue Angel actually wanted him to kiss her and he would be a fool not to take this chance to make a lifelong dream become reality. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head forward to kiss her. Blue Angel closed her own eyes and moved her head closer as well. The moment their lips touched desire flared in them and the kiss soon became more vigorous.

Their lips became swollen and bruised as teeth and tongues mingled with the other’s mouth. Groans and moans were soon uttered as their hands began traveling to bolder places on the other’s body. Their kiss had turned into a full blow make-out session and it didn’t look like either Playmaker or Blue Angel were stopping anytime soon.

Yusaku was startled when he could no longer feel Blue Angel’s lips against his own or her hands cascading over his body. His eyes quickly opened and instead of seeing Blue Angel or the area he was in, he saw the inside of the VR room. He sighed as he realized that Kusanagi had forced him to log out of Link VRAINS. Yusaku was sure that Kusanagi would chew him out as soon as he stepped out of the room, but making out with Blue Angel was totally worth it. As he suspected, the moment he exited, Kusanagi was glaring at him with his arms crossed but with an amused look on his face.

“I don’t know whether to laugh at you or be angry at you?” stated Kusanagi before he made a sigh. “You do realize there will be consequences for what you just did right?”

Yusaku didn’t look even a little bit ashamed as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m a Blue Angel fanboy. What did you expect?”

Kusanagi just shook his head before turning back to the computer screens and began typing.

“If I find that knight we were tracking, you won’t get distracted by Blue Angel again, will you?” asked Kusanagi while glancing back at Yusaku.

Yusaku gave Kusanagi a very serious look in response.

“You and I both know that I can’t promise you that.”

Kusanagi couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Can’t blame me for being hopeful.”

* * *

 

When Blue Angel realized that she was no longer kissing Playmaker, she had immediately opened her eyes in time to see him disappear in blue pixels that signaled him logging out. Considering that he had been still kissing her while the log out was happening, she figured that Playmaker had been forced to leave. Of course, Blue Angel was disappointed by this as she had enjoyed making out with Playmaker tremendously. She was thinking about logging out herself until a sudden multitude of people surrounded her and began asking her numerous questions about what just happened between her and Playmaker. Blue Angel wanted to slap herself for forgetting that there had been a whole crowd around watching her and Playmaker and now she would have to deal with the fallout of making out with him in public.

By some miracle no one had been close enough to hear anything she and Playmaker had said to each other, and so she was able to make up a believable enough story to explain why they had been so intimate with each other. Blue Angel would have never though that all those stories she secretly wrote about her and Playmaker becoming a couple would come in handy. So now everyone believed that she and Playmaker had been secretly dating for a while and tried to hide their relationship because of Playmaker’s dangerous pursuit of Hanoi and her being a famous idol. She then had gone on to explain that because it was hard for them to spend any time together, they hadn’t been able to be with each other lately, so when she had spotted him, she had forgotten all about keeping their relationship a secret and only cared about getting to her boyfriend. When she had reached him she had told him how much she loved and missed him and he admitting the same before they decided to say “screw the secret”, which lead to them engaging in their make out session.

Blue Angel was glad when the majority believed her story and were now asking her for details about her relationship with Playmaker to which she once more drew inspiration from her own fantasies and a few dreams she had. When she answered all their questions and their curiosity was satisfied, Blue Angel finally logged out.

Aoi almost rolled her eyes when the first thing her brother did when he returned home was ask her if she really had been dating Playmaker all this time. She found it quite ironic that the only time he decides to pay attention to her is when he thought she was dating someone. However, Aoi had a feeling that her brother would be really disappointed in her if he found out that she made out with Playmaker only because she was a huge fangirl who longed to kiss him, so she figured it was best to continue the lie. Of course, this meant that her brother was now having a conniption over his little sister dating a vigilante behind his back. Aoi remained patient as she let her brother go on and on about how dangerous and reckless it was to be with someone like Playmaker or how he might have ulterior motives for wanting to date her because of her idol status and connection to SOL Technologies. Aoi thought her brother would continue his tirade for a few more minutes, but then he suddenly stopped and gave her a curious look.

“Do you know Playmaker’s identity?” Akira suddenly asked her.

Aoi didn’t expect her brother to ask her such a question, yet at the same time she should of.

“No,” she admitted making Akira frown.

“You’re dating him and you don’t even know who he is?” he questioned with a serious tone in his voice.

“So? He doesn’t know who I am either. What’s your point?” asked back Aoi in a more defensive tone.

“My point is that you’re in a relationship and you don’t even know the kind of person he really is. Not to mention that he’s entangled with the Knights of Hanoi which makes getting involved with him even more risky,” he explained, hoping Aoi would understand why he was so worried about her relationship with Playmaker.

“We both knew the risks, its why we were keeping our relationship a secret in the first place,” she answered, almost surprised with how easy she was continuing the charade.

“Aoi…” began Akira in exasperation before she quickly cut him off by giving him a firm look.

“Onii-sama, I won’t stop dating Playmaker even though there are more risks involved now that our relationship is out in the open. Our feelings for each other are too strong for us to just walk away from each other,” Aoi told him in a bold voice as though she herself was starting to believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

Akira could see how serious his sister was about continuing to date Playmaker and knew that nothing he could say would change her mind.

“I swear if he hurts you…”

“He won’t,” Aoi quickly stated in confidence.

“Fine, just please be careful,” he pleaded with her.

Aoi was happy to hear that her brother was accepting her relationship with Playmaker even though technically they weren’t together.

“I will, thank you onii-sama!” she said with a smile as she gave her brother a hug.

“You’re welcome Aoi,” he replied as he hugged her back, though by the look on his face it was clear that he still wasn’t too happy about her dating Playmaker.

When Aoi entered her room after the talk with her brother, she grabbed her tablet and started checking the network as she was curious to see what people were saying about her and Playmaker’s “revealed” relationship. The first thing she found was a video of her and Playmaker making out to which Aoi couldn’t help but blush at how intense and passionate they had been. Deciding to close the video before her face turned completely red, she went to the next video which was of her telling the public about her and Playmaker being secretly together and went to the comment section and other social media sites to read people’s responses.

Aoi wasn’t surprised that people were already coming up with couple names for them. The most popular name so far was AngelMaker even though she preferred PlayAngel herself. There were comments about them being perfect for each other, as they were both strong duelist and looked good together. Some were shocked at the idea and wasn’t sure what to think about their relationship. Others wondered if their relationship was fake and was just a publicity stunt to raise their individual popularity. And of course, there were the negative comments who didn’t like the idea of them being together at all and that they hoped their relationship didn’t last. Regardless, it seemed the majority was in favor of them dating and hoped to get more details about their relationship now that it was out in the open.

A request to open a chat soon popped up on Aoi’s screen and when she saw who it was from, she immediately accepted it. She wasn’t the least bit surprised when her favorite (again only) fellow Playmaker fan quickly asked the question that she knew he would start the conversation with.

 **The Dark Ignis:** So, what do you think of AngelMaker?

 **Playmaker Lover:** Well, for one I think PlayAngel is a better name for them but it looks like AngelMaker will win out.

 **The Dark Ignis:** Hmm, PlayAngel does have a nicer ring to it doesn’t it? Either way I think they make a good couple. I’m sure you think so too, right? (^_-)

Aoi knew that The Dark Ignis was aware that she was Blue Angel, but was terrible at trying to be subtle. Of course, she couldn’t come out and say why she loved the idea of her and Playmaker together in an online chat so she settled for being as discreate as she could.

 **Playmaker Lover:** If they’re both happy together then I’m fine with it.

 **The Dark Ignis:** Oh, I think they’re both very happy being with each other. Seriously did you see how they were making out earlier? It was totally hot!

Aoi blushed as she indeed remembered how intense their make out session was and it only made her want to do it with Playmaker again.

 **Playmaker Lover:** They were pretty into it weren’t they?

 **The Dark Ignis:** Defiantly! I hope we get to see some more romantic moments from them now that they don’t have to hide their relationship anymore.

 **Playmaker Lover:** I hope so too.

Aoi really did.

* * *

 

Apparently, the consequences of making out with an idol in front of an audience was becoming said idol’s boyfriend without his consent. Not that Yusaku minded. In fact, he was pleasantly surprised when he found out that people thought that he and Blue Angel were together as the story Blue Angel told them was well thought out and believable enough to pass off as truth. And if he was honest, he found himself entranced by the details Blue Angel had given about how they started dating and what their relationship was like. It was almost as if Blue Angel believed that they really had been secretly dating and was now happy to share how wonderful their relationship was now that the secret was out.

“So, you’ve been dating Blue Angel behind my back all this time. I’m shocked,” mocked Kusanagi in an exaggerated way causing Yusaku to roll his eyes.

“I’m leaving now,” was all Yusaku said, leaving the truck before Kusanagi could tease him further about the situation.

When Yusaku returned to his apartment, he was greeted by his house robot Roboppi.

“Hello Master,” said Roboppi with a smiley face emoji displayed on her screen.

“Roboppi,” he replied simply as he headed towards his deck where his laptop was located.

“I’ve gathered any and all newest and current information regarding Blue Angel for the day. Would you like me to send the information to you Master?” asked Roboppi.

“Yes, please send it to me,” eagerly answered Yusaku as he turned on his laptop.

“Downloading content to Master,” Roboppi declared happily as a downloading bar appeared on her screen.

Yusaku was glad that he had the foresight to give Roboppi Wi-Fi capabilities when he first programed her. She always followed through on collecting any information that he needed when he didn’t have the time to search for it himself. This was especially true when he had to focus on Hanoi and had to resist the temptation of finding anything Blue Angel related instead. So, whenever he returned home, he made sure that Roboppi kept him up to date on anything regarding Blue Angel so that he was sure he wouldn’t miss out on anything that involved the idol. When the download bar reached 100%, Roboppi announced that the download was complete and Yusaku thanked Roboppi before immediately finding the downloaded file on his computer.

Opening the file, Yusaku wasn’t surprised that the first thing that popped up was a video of Playmaker and Blue Angel’s make out session earlier that day. Watching their actions from a third person point of view, Yusaku blushed at seeing how passionate and zealous they had been. He now understood why Kusanagi decided to log him out when he did as he saw himself about to slip his hands underneath Blue Angel’s cloths and Blue Angel’s hands travel lower down to the more private area of his body. The next video was the same one that he and Kusanagi looked at just before he left, which was of Blue Angel answering people’s questions and telling them about her and Playmaker being a couple. Apparently, their official shipping name was now AngelMaker and the majority supported their relationship or at least was not bothered by it. After re-watching the make out video a few more times for “reasons”, Yusaku looked through all the pictures people had taken of Playmaker and Blue Angel during that intimate moment and was amazed by the amount of Angelmakershipping fanart and fanfiction that had been created in only a day.

Yusaku suddenly received an invitation from his fellow Blue Angel fan The Dark Ignis to join his chat with Playmaker Lover. Yusaku was still unsure how The Dark Ignis always knew the perfect time to contact him, but after years of getting to know him through their mutual love of Blue Angel, Yusaku knew the guy was seemingly harmless. Besides, Yusaku would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy conversating with him and that he appreciated The Dark Ignis sending him anything he found on Blue Angel to him. The Dark Ignis had also introduced him to Playmaker Lover and even though it had been awkward for him at first because of her obvious infatuation with Playmaker, they had found a shared respect for the other’s fanaticism.

Accepting the invitation, Yusaku signed in and quickly skimmed over what his two fellow fanatics had been discussing. Yusaku wasn’t surprised that they were taking about the AngelMaker topic though he did find himself blushing a bit when The Dark Ignis mentioned how hot his and Blue Angel’s make out was. The two had then gone on to theorize all kinds of romantic things Playmaker and Blue Angel had done in secret. Playmaker Lover came up with all kinds of ideas like Blue Angel and Playmaker going on dates in the middle of the night, Blue Angel sneaking off after every duel to meet up with Playmaker to make out, Playmaker always watching Blue Angel from the shadows to make sure that she was safe, Blue Angel giving Playmaker support and encouragement whenever he had to face Hanoi, and Playmaker and Blue Angel having their own secret meeting spots where they would make love to one another all day long.

Of course, The Dark Ignis had jumped on the chance to theorize what Playmaker and Blue Angel’s sex life was like and what kinky things they did behind closed doors. Yusaku was surprised when Playmaker Lover began suggesting kinky things that Blue Angel probably liked doing with Playmaker. He thought she would be coming up with more ideas on Playmaker’s preferences than the idol’s, but maybe it was because she was female and could relate more to the feminine perspective than the male one. In that case, Yusaku didn’t see the harm in contributing to the conversation with what he “speculated” Playmaker liked and would probably do with Blue Angel.

 **Blue Angel Enthusiast:** They have probably done some S&M play at least once. I wouldn’t be surprised if Playmaker was into that sort of thing.

 **The Dark Ignis:** Ohh…I bet Blue Angel uses that whip of hers on Playmaker too.

 **Playmaker Lover:** I definitely could see Blue Angel binding him up with it…but do you think she would use it to whip him? Would Playmaker really like that?

 **The Dark Ignis:** Hmm, that’s a good question. What do you think Blue Angel Enthusiast?  (^_-)

Yusaku really wished The Dark Ignis would be more subtle about knowing that he was Playmaker. Fortunately, or ironically depending on how you looked at it, Playmaker Lover never seemed to pick up the hints that The Dark Ignis occasionally dropped.  Yusaku still never figured out how The Dark Ignis had figured it out, but the guy had proven that he wasn’t a spy for Hanoi or SOL Technologies and that his secret was safe with him. And if Yusaku was honest, it was nice to have someone else besides Kusanagi to share things with and who happened to adore Blue Angel just as much as he did.

But back to the question at hand, would he like Blue Angel whipping him?

 **Blue Angel Enthusiast:** Most likely. I think it would definitely turn him on.

 **Playmaker Lover:** Oh, so you think Playmaker likes it rough huh? (¬‿¬ )

 **Blue Angel Enthusiast:** It wouldn’t surprise me.

 **The Dark Ignis:** Hey, Playmaker Lover, do you think Blue Angel wears a sexy dominatrix outfit while whipping Playmaker?

 **Playmaker Lover:** I don’t see why not, especially if Playmaker likes seeing her in it.

Yusaku imagined Blue Angel in a sexy black leather two piece outfit that showed off her cleavage and all her feminine curves as she straddled Playmaker’s naked waist with her long gorgeous legs while she brought her whip repeated down on his exposed chest.

 **Blue Angel Enthusiast:** I’m sure he does…very much.

 **Playmaker Lover:** And I’m sure that Blue Angel likes wearing it for him as well.

 **The Dark Ignis:** I bet they both like it a lot. (⁀ᗢ⁀)

The three continued coming up with more kinky ideas about what Playmaker and Blue Angel did throughout the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought a little humor was needed since Season 3 is probably going to hit us in the gut a lot. I loved the Yusaku and Aoi bench scene in today's episode (105) as it was a really nice moment. Hope we get a little more interaction between them for this season.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts and/or questions for each chapter.


End file.
